


Visible

by xyadrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyadrin/pseuds/xyadrin
Summary: Sehun suddenly wakes up one day to find that he's invisible. The only person who can see him is a photographer but only through her camera lense





	1. model

What did he get out of this? Really? Sehun looked straight at the camera, putting on a serious face. The camera always loved that. Lights flashed as photos started being taken from every possible angle. He leaned in feeling the weight of the heavy faux fur on his shoulder droop slightly. 

 “YES PERFECT STAY LIKE THAT STAY! STAY!” 

 _I’m not a dog_. He thought getting annoyed, it was always highly praised photographers that would take photos like this. Yelling unnecessary commands that had you wanting to drop everything and walk away. He couldn’t though. This shoot had been scheduled almost five months in advance, he had to endure. “WHY ONLY THAT POSE CHANGE IT STRAIGHTEN YOUR BACK” Sehun flinched and bit back a snarky remark following orders as much as he could. He looked over at his manager who had a face that said “for the love of god just behave” written all over it. 

Finally the flashes stopped and photographer Seo put aside his camera walking to Sehun. “I think we’re done for today I’ve lost the vision” he cried dramatically. Sehun rolled his eyes and walked away “get this thing off me please” he looked at the stylist, she nodded helping him out of the outfit. He had been here all day and he was tired all he wanted was to go take vivi on a walk. “SEHUN SEHUN” his muscles tensed as he turned to look at the photographer “tomorrow 6am sharp ok? Early morning is when my photos come out better” 

“He’ll be there” his manager spoke out before he could. Sehun nodded anyways, once it was decided by the manager he couldn’t say no…. he could, but it was better not to. He bowed to photographer Seo and walked out of the building before anyone else wanted to schedule him for early events. 

The air was nice at least, summer was slowly coming to an end and the nights were getting colder. The moon shone over the almost empty old parking lot making it look like a horror scene. He shook off the thought, walking towards the park. He had noticed it wasn’t far from the photo studio. Being Sehun of Exo meant a lot of things, popularity, fans, his members who he cared for, and a lot of other good things. Then there was the bad… he turned around quickly

 “CAUGHT YOU” Nothing. Not even a leaf blowing by. He had sworn he was being watched… fans usually didn’t catch him around this time it was usually dispatch or some sort of press trying to see if they could get a juicy story out of him. “If you were following me come out now. I won’t report you.” Silence. Maybe he was tired. It had been a long day. He started walking again but the sound of a phone camera went off. Sehun turned around quickly and ran towards the nearest tree. “I SAID COME OUT” 

She fell.

Sehun watched as a girl lost her balance and landed on her back. “IM SORRY IM SORRY” she cried one hand shooting up to cover her face while the other was behind her back rubbing the spot she fell on. She groaned in pain. He had scared her so much that the phone she had been using had fallen out of her hands and fell towards where his foot was now. “Let’s see what you took” he picked up the cellphone, looking through her photos. Selfies, photos of trees, animals, food…. none of him.

 “How’d you delete it so fast?” He meant to sound intimidating but his emotions got the best of him and he ended up sounding more intrigued and amazed. She stood up wiping the dirt of her pants and snatched the phone out of his hands. “I wasn’t taking a photo of you” she pointed towards the end of the street there was a man walking away with a large black dslr camera in his hand. He was wearing a large dark brown trench coat with the hood over it. Dispatch…. Sehun frowned he knew they were around he just caught the wrong person. “I saw they were looking at you so I decided to take a photo In case you needed to sue them later on” her eyes brightened and her lips formed a soft smile. “I’m Sujin” she extended her hand to shake but he ignored it and continued looking down the street where the man was.

“Yeah…ok” he turned around and started walking away. “Aren’t you going to thank me?” Sehun jumped back at the voice, he didn’t realize she was walking beside him “well… you didn’t take a photo or catch him” he muttered without any emotion. “True.” She sighed and he stopped

“are you a fan? Do you want a signature?”

Sujin pursed her lips for a second as if thinking what to say. She shook her head in a weird mixture of yes and no. “I do admire you… but I don’t want a signature, I’m an aspiring photographer” her hands mimed a small camera as she pretended to click the shutter button.

“So?” 

“So…. let me photograph you” 

“Forget it” 

He rolled his eyes and started walking again ignoring her “pleaseeee have you seen yourself? Your features are all made for photography! I saw the shoot you did today. You know the studio went to? Huh? I’m an intern there…Listen I’m a photography student imagine showing up to my finals with Sehun as my model I’d pass with an A” She wouldn’t shut up.

Sehun felt his blood slowly start boiling, his temper usually wasn’t bad but it had been a long day and all he was looking forward to was peace and quiet just for once in his life. Was that so hard to ask? “STOP” he yelled at her making her quickly shut up. 

“Am I really only a mannequin to everyone….” Sujin opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off “I’m expensive ok? Something you will never afford. Do well in your studies and internship and maybe one day you’ll be able to use humans as props. It seems like that’s all you photographers care about anyways”

Sujin was speechless. He didn’t blame her. Sehun bowed to her and walked away knowing she wouldn’t follow this time. He didn’t mind modeling at all. He really liked it and he knew he was naturally born of it, but there was a point in his life where he also wanted to do more…. he loved dancing, he loved acting… he loved being an idol but sometimes he wanted more. 

He shook off the selfish thought and crossed the street. The park lights were turning on it had gotten later than he expected. He looked at a couple at the nearby cafe they were laughing and yelling both of them drunk in love holding hands and enjoying the cold night he grinned… He wanted to do that. He was jealous. He couldn’t all eyes were on him at all times. He looked up at the sky and sighed the stars were shining brighter than usual since there weren’t any clouds in sight. “let me be invisible for just one day… let me not be sehun of exo for just one day… let me fall in love for just one day…” 

**************

“He’s not in his room.” 

“No we’ve all around the dorm he’s not here, he also left his cell phone here. We don’t know where he is.” 

Sehun groaned waving away Suho why did he have to go have phone calls in his room? “Hyung I have a shoot early today please shut up.”

The shoot. _SHIT._

 He stood up ignoring Suho and running into the bathroom, he forgot about the photoshoot. His manager was going to kill him! He quickly showered and got dressed running out of the bathroom, ignoring the mini meeting with the members that seemed to be happening in the living room. “ILL BE BACK LATER” he yelled running out of the dorm and towards the parking lot. 

Sehun looked down at his watch it was currently 5:40 in the morning his ride would be here anytime soon, then it’ll be hell as they start doing his makeup and dressing him in the car. It was cold but he couldn’t see his breath.

Weird… he wrapped his jacket closer around him shivering slightly. Did his manager oversleep? 

No that wouldn’t happen… he was always on time. Sehun checked the time again it was 5:45 he was going to be late the studio wasn’t that far from the dorm he could run an make it at least five minutes late. He pulled up the hoodie to his jacket and put on the facemask he always kept in his back pocket. _OK let’s do this._  

He  _ran_. Ran as fast as he could, he didn’t want anyone recognizing him but he also didn’t want to be late he didn’t know what kind of tantrum that photographer would throw if he didn’t show up. A bead of sweat fell down the back of his neck and he cursed behind the mask. He was going to be a mess when he arrived. He dodged a couple of cars; surprised that they didn’t honk at him. 

Sehun made a shortcut towards the back alleys, no one would see him through here. He only was already a couple of minutes late but it wasn’t bad… He pushed his legs to go further as he crossed another street and made it to the old gray studio.

Sehun slowed himself down to catch his breath, walking into the building pulling down his hoodie and taking off the mask. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDNT FIND HIM” 

“HE WASNT IN HIS BED THIS MORNING!” 

The photographer was yelling at his manager and his manager was yelling back while the staff were taking down props and backdrops that had been set up for the shoot. 

“I’m here don’t worry.” He gasped out. They both ignored him. “We agreed six sharp! I don't care who it's going to be, but someone will need to pay re-compensations fees!" Sehun rolled his eyes and cleared his throat “I’M HERE” he spoke louder. 

Nothing. 

Were they ignoring him? He put a hand on his managers shoulder “hyung” he didn’t even turn. Sehun looked behind the bickering men and saw Sujin sitting on a small silver stepstool looking at the props that were being thrown in the corner. He walked up to her and sighed “tell everyone to put the props up again I’m not even that late…” 

Sujin kept looking at the props. “Oh so you’re ignoring me now too?” He poked her shoulder “ya!” 

“Sujin go put the lights and backdrops in the the storage room out back” a woman carrying a bunch of boxes yelled at her. Sujin nodded immediately, jumping off the small ladder running to the props and grabbing what she needed. 

“Sujin....” Sehun muttered at her. No response he went back to the manager who was still shouting and fighting with Photographer Seo.

“Why is everyone ignoring me…” no answer.

He waved his arms in front of the two men but they didn’t react. Come to think of it Suho was also in his room talking loudly as if he wasn’t in there. Suho would always at least be respectful of the members sleep he would never take a call that loudly while someone in the same room was sleeping.

_“He’s not in his room”_

_“we don’t know where he is”_

Suho had said those sentences this morning… he couldn’t be talking about him could he? He had been sleeping right in front of him. A sense of dread slowly filled his body as if sensing something was off about everything before his mind even came to the realization. In his desperation Sehun went up to Photographer Seo “YA HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME HELLO?” Nothing. He would’ve been dead if he had talked to him like that. 

Sehun looked at everyone in the studio who was hurriedly cleaning up the setup that had been meant for his photoshoot. No one saw him no one heard him…… 

Was he really invisible?


	2. Chapter 2

(Sujin POV) 

The studio was in chaos this morning. Sehun hadn’t shown up so everyone was already on edge. 

Sujin frowned and picked up her camera… it wasn’t the best but it was enough to get her through school for now, having a good camera in this internship didn’t even matter. All they made her do was pick up props and handle online files. They treated her like they wanted her to work for the studio rather than be a photographer.

“Let this be the day I promise myself never to work with an idol again!” Photographer Seo yelled at the air, going into his office, he slammed the door causing everyone to jump.

“Sujin you should go to school now it seems like we won’t be doing anything for a while here” she looked up at Hyemin who was in charge of her internship and nodded. “Ok is it ok if I take some photos of the studio? It’s only for class my professor wants to see where I’m interning” Hyemin sighed, looking around. Everyone seemed to have gone back to their respective offices or left the building, she nodded “just make sure only your teacher sees you know this studio is popular for being discreet” 

Sujin nodded and put the camera lense to her eyes quickly snapping a few shots of the plain gray walls. People usually always looked at her weirdly in class.With technology advancing, hardly anyone looked through the camera lense. Almost all dslr cameras these days would show you the image through the touch screen instead. Professional photographers didn’t do that. They knew that the real image doesn’t comes from a digital screen but from their perspective. That’s exactly how she was going to do it. 

She took more photos her camera passing the corner of the studio…. was her camera dirty? 

Sujin could’ve sworn she saw someone sitting in the corner…. with the back sleeve of her black sweater she cleaned the dark lense, pointing the camera to the same corner. A guy was sitting there, his knees brought up to his chest his head buried between them. She looked up and saw nothing. A ghost? GHOST? Weren’t ghosts see through? 

“Hyemin?” She called hearing her own voice shake. “Yeah?!” Hyemin called from the entrance “is this place haunted?” 

She laughed at the question.

“This building opened two years ago and there have been no accidents or deaths what do you think?” 

Sujin felt her hands turn cold was she seeing things? She brought the camera back to her eye, it was still there. Inhaling a deep breath she took five photos before screaming and running out of the building ignoring Hyemins scolding.

“OK OK if it shows up on the photo, it's real if it doesn’t I imagined it.” The autumn wind blew her scarf back causing a shiver to crawl up her spine. Her thumb slowly slid across the cameras touch screen clicking on the images, one by one her photos showed up until the last five photos she took appeared.

The ghost was there. Just how she had seen it. This place was haunted. 

She zoomed in on the photo and her jaw dropped… she’d recognize him anywhere, the figure every photographer wanted in front of their camera. Sehun. “SEHUN?!” Sujin yelled out loud, he hadn’t come though? Was he dead?! Sujin ran back into the building and pointed the camera to where he had been sitting… he was gone.

“Sujin aren’t you going to school?!” 

 “Yeah…. yeah I am.” 

************

Sujin hadn’t been able to concentrate on the lecture…

she tapped her mechanical pencil impatiently,looked at the clock. Usually photography class passed by quickly but today, it had felt like an eternity. She was actually one of the top students and always paid attention- but not today. Today she hadn’t heard one word the professor had said. She looked at her camera clicking on the photo again. He looked so sad and lonely….

“Sujin” 

Her head snapped up realizing everyone was walking out of the classroom “did you get those photos of the studio you’re interning for?” 

“Y….yeah here” Sujin stood up walking towards the professor handing him the camera. What would he say when he saw Sehun? Would he tell her to retake? Tell her models weren’t supposed to be in this?

“Please ignore the man…I didn’t notice him until later” Sujin muttered awkwardly. Professor Yun gave her a sideways glance, skimming through the photos. “I don’t see a man in any of these?” 

“HUH?” 

She took the camera away and found the picture with Sehun in it “this one? You don’t see him?” He tilted his head to the side, pushing back his round thick framed glasses and squinted his eyes

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to play a joke on me but please save those for graduation. It’s not really appropriate to do it at the beginning of fall semester…” He didn’t see him. Just like no one saw him back at the studio. What was going on? She bowed and apologized leaving the classroom. 

She needed to find Sehun make sure he wasn’t dead, that she wasn’t seeing his ghost. Grabbing her camera Sujin pressed it towards her eye and started looking through the view finder. Last time Sehun appeared when Sujin was taking the picture this way, so he’d probably show up like this too right?

Maybe ghost Sehun didn’t want to be found. Her feet stopped and she stared at the park across the school, the same park she had met him at last night. 

He seemed to hate the fact that she asked him to be her model. Did he hate her now? Sujin put the camera up again, as if by chance she saw him. He was at the park sitting on an old rusted bench. Sehuns palm was up to his chin using it to support his face, a cold expression on his face. He looked annoyed. She walked up to him and he noticed her, his expression immediately changing to one of surprise. 

“Are you dead?” Sujin asked sitting down beside him, the camera still up to her face. Sehun shook his head and reached for the camera but she backed away “I’m NOT TAKING A PHOTO” she pulled the camera away from her face and he disappeared.

“it’s the only way I can see you….” there was nothing in front of her now. Sujin reached her hand towards him but didn’t feel anything. The camera was what was letting her see him. She brought it back to her eye, as if by magic making him reappear before her- her outstretched hand now able to grab his jacket. He was cold… or at least his jacket was. “Can you hear me?” Sehun asked leaning closer to her. 

She nodded and let go of his jacket “is this a magic trick?” 

“I wish” he scoffed “I don’t know what’s going on but no one can see, feel or hear me. Except for you it seems.” Sehun looked ahead, his eyes on two children playing soccer “it’s kind of nice I wouldn’t be able to sit here like this if I wasn’t….” he stopped and sighed. Sujin couldn’t pay attention she kept pulling the camera away from her face and back repeatedly.

she couldn’t believe what was happening. This was all too weird. “Have you tried talking to someone through a phone?” 

He nodded and rolled his eyes making her feel like an idiot. Of course he did. “Only static comes up when I pick up a phone.” _Maybe he was dead._  she thought before answering “Were you in any sort of crash last night or did you get jumped or kidnapped or..?” 

“I’m not dead.” He stared at her his eyes turning dark “the last thing I remember is going back to the dorm and going to my room and passing out on my bed ok?” Sujin nodded and sighed. “Maybe a doctor?” “

Do you know any doctors that specialize in invisibility?” Is that what it was? Invisibility? Sujin laughed causing him to glare “I’m sorry it’s just that exo is known for a superpower concept but you’ve taken it too far this time.”

Sehun smiled a bit and looked down “guess you can say I’m dedicated” She laughed again, pulling the camera away from her face, he disappeared. She knew he was there though so Sujin sat back and looked at the kids playing “so no one can see you except me and that’s only when I’m holding up this damn camera and You don’t know what’s going on. Sucks” 

Sujin groaned knowing she couldn’t hear his answer unless she was looking through the view finder. He was gone, Sehun had stood up and was now walking away from her. “WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING” she ignored the glances she got from strangers and followed him. “I’m going back to the dorm. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Wait!” She grabbed his sleeve and he shook it off ignoring her “what if I’m not the one who can see you but it’s the camera?” 

“So?” He kept walking. “So what if we show an exo member and they see you! maybe the more people who know the faster you can solve this. Plus then they can come up with an excuse for your disappearance” Sehun looked at her “you’re right… I’ll give it back tomorrow” he grabbed the camera out of her hands and disappeared along with the device. “OH OH OH” she pointed at nothing but Sujin knew she was pointing at Sehun.

Was she? She couldn’t tell if he had walked away again or not. So any object Sehun grabbed disappeared too? Sujin stared at the empty street and sighed. 

How was he supposed to return it when she couldn’t see him?


	3. Chapter 3

_Pick me up, look through the lense and point towards the couch_

There.

Sehun set the post-it note and the camera down on the coffee table and went to sit on the couch.

Now all he had to do was wait. No one was home, probably out doing schedules or looking for him. When Sehun returned he had come home to find his cell phone with over 200 messages on it from all the members. 

The first one to come in was Suho who looked completely worried… so worried that his face was drained, Ignoring the note his feet dragged along the floor and towards his room, the other members slowly followed one by one all of them skipping the note.

“HYUNGSSSS” he groaned falling back on the leather couch why were they all so distracted to not even notice a strange camera on the coffee table?! 

He glared at Baekhyun who was now walking towards the kitchen to get a drink of water, he danced a bit while singing under his breath. Propping himself up on the counter, he took a sip and continued singing. Sehun normally would’ve told him to shut up but he couldn’t even do that. Wasn't he worried that Sehun was missing? He seemed to be acting normally.

Baekhyun hopped down slowly sliding his feet across the floor practicing the steps for GirlxFriend.  _Will I ever be able to perform again_? Sehun frowned looking at his member. 

Baekhyun seemed to have spotted the camera as he walked towards it, continuing to sing. He picked up the note reading it, then shrugged grabbing the device and pointing it towards the couch. Sehun quickly sat up his heart pounding, he waved his arms frantically “BAEKHYUN-AH IM HERE IM HERE, HEY” Baekhyun didn’t react, he stared right at Sehun then looked at the camera “what kind of weird instructions” he threw the camera towards the couch and continued singing, leaving the room. 

He couldn’t see him. Baekhyun didn’t see him even though he was right there in front of him. Was Sujin really the only one who was able to look at him? 

 ***** 

“It didn’t work.” 

“Shocker” she sighed “a lot of my ideas never end up working” 

Sehun looked at Sujin and felt a bit of relief at least someone was able to see him. He couldn’t help but think how cute she was dressed today, it was casual. Black leggings and a printed black shirt under a worn down denim jacket and a burgundy scarf… very autumn. She smelled good too. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that, looking around the studio. He never even wanted to come back here. Yet here he was.

Sujin looked at him with the stupid camera glued to her face again and he groaned 

“don’t worry we’ll figure it out soon. Want me to go talk to a member for you?” 

Sehun nodded, it had been hell this morning watching everyone in the dorm talk about where he could’ve gone. Some suggested vacation while others suggested to see vivi of course after checking they noticed it was neither. “Which member?” A good question. not many of them would believe a crazy girl with a camera to her face telling them that their lost member was right in front of her.

"Baekhyun" He finally muttered... "it's payback for being acting so normally with me gone"

“Let’s go…" Sujin nodded "where is Baekhyun now?”

Sehun grinned “luckily… at the dorm, it’s his day off.” He didn’t know how security was going to let Sujin through, but they’ll have to figure something out, he needed Baekhyuns help. “you know its interesting” Sujin said taking the camera away from her face.

He was invisible to her now, something about that made him feel uneasy. She set the camera on the table filled with props owned by the studio. “when you touched this camera, it disappeared but when I touched you.. I didn’t? does that make any sense?” 

it didn’t, but nothing that was happening made sense. “but what if you touch the table…” his arms immediately followed her suggestion, placing his palms against the cold surface of the metal table. Nothing… it didn’t disappear or seem to be affected in any way. Sehun picked up the camera causing Sujin to jump back. 

“ _OK SO_  my camera definitely disappears if you pick it up” she gasped looking around nervously. He couldn’t help but laugh, she should’ve been used to it by now. Or at least she should get used to it.

Sehun placed the camera back on the table watching Sujin see it re-appear in front of her.  _what if I picked her up? would she disappear?_ He thought looking at her before giving up. Even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to tell if she disappeared. He needed someone else’s perspective. 

“Let’s go” Sujin smiled looking at him through the camera “huh? yeah… ok” he started walking away ignoring her yells. He’s the one that new the way so he expected her to follow behind.

************

**(Sujin Pov)**

_I’m going to go crazy. this is crazy… I’m going to get arrested_

Sujin held on to the camera, going into the buildings parking garage, quickly hiding behind a small jeep, her footsteps echoing against the otherwise silent place. She wouldn’t be as nervous except for the fact it looked like she was taking pictures, when she only wanted to see Sehun and follow his instructions.

He was standing tall, with his arms crossed. He wasn’t worried. No one could see him, even if they could, he lived here. She was the only one risking anything. 

Sehun pointed towards two doors, “go put in the code, it’ll get you into the building. after that you’ll have to go to the elevator, put in the next code I told you. after that our dorm is on the 11th floor” 

 _ELEVENTH?_   Sujin fought the urge to glare at him and nodded, she needed to keep him in a good mood.

After all this was over he might agree to model for her photos, and then her career as a photographer would take off for sure. Putting the camera into it’s case, she took a deep breath and ran. She knew running would make it more obvious and Sehun was probably cursing her out right now, but she didn’t care. Reaching the doors she pressed in the code, feeling a sense of accomplishment when the doors unlocked.

Ducking into the empty hallway, Sujin ran towards the elevator and walked in, pressing the second code. The doors slowly closed and her legs gave out. She didn’t even know if Sehun was with her or not but it was too risky to take out the camera right now. The elevator slowly made its way up to the eleventh floor producing a small chime every time it would reach a new floor. 9….10…..11.

The doors opened, and she stood up. Finally everything was over.

“Who are you?”

Her body turned cold as the owner of the voice, stepped into the elevator, he crossed his arms as he cocked his head to the side. “ya… do you want me to call security?”

 _Baekhyun._  The elevator doors started closing and Sujin did the only thing she could think of. She stood up and pushed Baekhyun out of the way hearing him crash into the elevator wall 

“IM SORRY IM SORRY” yelling she stopped in front of Exo’s dorm.  _right Sehun_  she took the camera out of the case quickly putting the view finder to her eye again. Sehun was there, and he was laughing.

His eyes formed into perfect crescents as he clapped his hands twice. “Glad you’re having fun” Sujin scoffed.

His laughter stopped once she spoke, walking towards her and motioned towards the dorm. “You should probably hide in my room or something, after that push he definitely went to get security.” He laughed again before composing himself and opening the door for her.

The dorm was nice, it was cleaner than she expected with so many men living there. Sehun led her to his room and stopped “don’t…. touch anything, or look anywhere. actually” He took out a black face mask from his back pocket and dropped it on the floor. “put this over your eyes.”

“My eyes??” He nodded, “I don’t feel comfortable with you looking at my things” He shrugged casually. Sujin frowned taking the facemask and putting it over her eyes, she walked into his room crashing into the bed frame “YOU COULD’VE WARNED ME” Sehun didn’t answer.

Since she couldn’t see through the camera he had disappeared, She felt around until she found the closet and crawled in closing the door. 

The front door to the dorm slammed open and she jumped. 

“Security wasn’t able to find you but I will!” Baekhyun shouted, she could hear as he hurried around the dorm opening and closing doors, things being thrown on the ground. He was probably making a mess… Finally the door to Sehuns room slowly opened and her blindfold was pulled down.

Sehun must've been in the closet with her….

“YA, YA” he yelled, she didn’t know what to do. Run again? Tackle him? Close Sehuns door and force him to listen?

Baekhyun kept yelling, and her camera was on Sehuns bed. She couldn’t even ask him for help. Baekhyun suddenly got quiet, a small opening of the closet door allowing her to see him better.

He was handsome… drop dead gorgeous. The light from the window casting his shadow behind the wall as his face became serious, and he stopped shouting. Her heart stopped. She couldn’t move. 

He was exactly her type.

******

**(Sehun pov)**

_is she drooling?_  

Sehun glared at Sujin as she gawked at Baekhyun her eyes shining brighter than he had ever seen them. 

“are you done?” Sehun looked at Baekhyun and grabbed Sujin's shoulders pushing her out of the closet. If she wasn’t going to get things done, he would. She fell towards his bed quickly grabbing her camera and looking at him “YOU IDIOT” Sehun smirked walking towards the door and closing it.

“YOU SCARED ME” Baekhyun screamed at her holding his hand up to his heart, his eyes now wider than ever. “DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT? HA… WOW” Baekhyun always spoke louder when he was nervous or scared.

Sehun sighed he didn’t even notice the door magically shutting by itself. This was going to be hard. “Who are you?! why are you in Sehuns room? huh?” Baekhyun walked towards Sujin trying to grab her camera, she had no room to go so she…

 _not my bed_ Sehun thought desperately. It was too late. Sujin had climbed onto his bed ruining his sheets with her dirty sneakers. “STAY BACK” She yelled at Baekhyun, looking at Sehun for help. He shrugged, this wasn’t going how he wanted it. 

“Are you taking photos! put that camera down!” Baekhyun dived for Sujin but she was too quick, she jumped off Sehuns bed running beside him, while Baekhyun fell on the dirt covered bed sheets. 

“stop! listen to me! I know where Sehun is!” Baekhyun sat up quickly looking at Sujin. “did you kidnap him?” 

Sehun laughed again. Leave it to him to always make him laugh. Sujin shook her head frantically “no of course not! he’s right here! right beside me” She looked at Sehun and he sighed “I thought the plan was to not make you look crazy”

“Well it’s a little too late for that.”

“Are you talking to yourself?” Baekhyun interrupted. “Listen Sehun is-”

“RIGHT HERE, he’s the one that told me the codes to get in, he’s the one that left a note and the camera on the coffee table, IT’S SEHUN. He’s invisible, and no one can see him except me and that’s only when I’m holding this camera and looking through the view finder. He’s right here standing beside me though”

Sujin gasped, finishing everything she needed to say in one breath. Sehun tilted his head “did you ever think of being a rapper? that was kind of impressive” 

Sujin ignored him and looked at Baekhyun who was staring at her, his jaw practically on the ground. “Wooooooow… I support your imagination but I think you should really go. Unless you have  _real_  information on where Sehun is you’re trespassing and-”

Baekhyun stopped his eyes looking at the camera that had disappeared from from Sujin's face. holding the device in his hands, Sehun walked towards Baekhyun placing it on his lap “sorry for scaring you like this, but this is taking too long” he let go of the camera making it appear. 

“Now do you believe me?” Sujin asked while Baekhyun screamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour….

It had taken them half an hour to convince Baekhyun. Sujin looked over at Sehun who was doing the disappearing camera trick for the tenth time. Just like all the other times, Baekhyun screamed. “SEHUN SEHUN” Baekhyun extended his arms feeling around the room to see if he could grab him.

“It’s no use, Sehun cant be seen or touched” Sujin put the lense to her face, Sehun was watching Baekhyun with a tired expression. This was harder than they had thought and it didn’t help that Sehun quit halfway. Sujin had to go convince him to keep trying. Baekhyun placed his hands on each hip, biting his lips, “ok… ok I’ll believe you for now”

Sujin felt a wave of comfort by those words. “Thank you. Seriously you have no idea how good that is to hear”

“Tell him the first thing I want him to do is tell everyone I went on vacation, that I needed a break.” Sehun nodded towards him, “he said that-“

“That he wants me to tell everyone he went on vacation, yeah I got it” Baekhyun waved it off trying to feel around the room again.

“Did you hear him?!” Sujin felt her heart drop at his reaction. Was he able to hear him without the camera? Baekhyun shook his head tackling the air “no. It’s just something I’d know he would want”

“You all really know each other well” Sujin backed away as Baekhyun ran towards the door catching nothing but air again. She couldn’t help but laugh, he looked like a kitten chasing something that humans couldn’t see. She wanted to flick the shutter button and take a photo, but Sehun grabbed her wrist “ya… pay attention. How are we gonna fix this…”

“I don’t know how we’re going to fix this…” she trailed off looking back at Baekhyun who was now scratching his head in confusing. “Ah!” He snapped his fingers “let’s go to a shaman!” Baekhyun walked towards Sujin giving up on trying to grab Sehun.

“There’s so many in Seoul… and they know about spirits”

“I’m not a spirit” Sehun interjected, Baekhyun didn’t hear him. “They know about weird supernatural things that happen in this world. What if they know about this?” Sujin nodded feeling annoyed at the heavy weight of the camera. Her wrists were starting to get tired. “It’s worth a shot. If anyone would know it’d be them”

Baekhyun clapped his hands eagerly looking proud of himself. “LETS GO!” He screamed. “Oh but sehun-shi should stay here”

“Why?” Both Sujin and Sehun spoke in unison. She looked at him and a shy grin appeared on his face.

“Because…” Baekhyun dramatically waved at the camera on her face “honestly you look crazy talking to yourself with a camera on your face. It’s embarrassing” he grabbed the camera from her and threw it on the couch. “See! Better right? You were getting annoyed too weren’t you”

She was… she couldn’t deny it. She looked down at her wrist massaging it with her other hand. “So sehun you stay here so Sujin can also have her whole vision and not just see through a small tiny square ok?”

No answer. Sujin couldn’t see or hear him, she knew he would be mad though. Would they be ok? She didn’t know Baekhyun very well, what if he turned her in to the police and he thought she was crazy all along? No… she had to trust him. It was the only way to help Sehun. “But aren’t you going to be recognized on the streets?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “wait here…” he ran to his room shutting the door loudly. Sujin sighed sitting down on the couch. She didn’t want to hear Sehun yelling at her about not taking him with them.

She decided to speak to the empty air “don’t worry Sehun… we’ll come back quickly and figure out how to fix this. For now just rest ok?” She couldn’t hear anything but she knew he was listening.

Baekhyun opened the door to his room coming out completely covered. A white face mask covering the majority of his face, a black beanie covering his hair, and an oversized sweater with the hood up to cover everything else. “How do I look” he spun around as if it was a fashion show.

“Like you’re going to rob a bank…”

“Perfect!” Baekhyun pulled her close taking out another face mask from his back pocket. “You should cover yourself too just in case” his slim fingers tucked her hair behind her ears, putting on the face mask on her. She looked away, his smile, the way he talked. It was all too nice. Baekhyuns eyes followed to the back of her jacket and reached over, pulling the hoodie up as well. “There! Now we can both rob a bank” He gripped her shoulders as if talking to a fellow convict.

 _I could’ve done all this myself_ … she thought, Sujin felt her face heat up but she never blushed, luckily. so she wasn’t worried. “Ah… Sehun we’ll be back ok?” Baekhyun walked towards the door opening it for her.

“YA DONT GET INTO TROUBLE” Baekhyun yelled before shutting the front door to the dorm.

*******

(Sehun POV)

“Don’t get into trouble! Trouble? Me?” Sehun pointed at himself before falling onto the leather couch. How could they leave him?! Didn’t they need him to prove to the Shaman?! And Sujin… she was really enjoying this wasn’t she. The way she practically drooled at Baekhyun getting near her. The way he had tucked her hair…. in front of him too

Sehun groaned looking at the ceiling.

It’s not like he cared, if she wanted to like Baekhyun she could. but not now, not while he was stuck like this. He was the important one right now. He couldn’t stay here… he should be out looking for clues too. Sehun sat up looking at the empty dorm. There were definitely no clues here. He went to his room, trying his best to ignore the mud tracked bed and grabbed a jacket out of closet. He needed to back his tracks, follow everything he did the day before he became invisible.

The photo studio… It all started from there he knew it. Why else would Sujin be the only one who saw him? And through her camera too.

 

*********

(Sujin POV)

“So how do you know Sehun?” Baekhyun leaned towards her, causing her to back away and crash into a set of incense sticks that were on display. They had found a small shop that sold everything a shaman or even a ghost hunter at this point would need. The store walls were painted a crimson red, while the floors were black. When first entering an array of hand made drums were stacked together, going further the place divided into four parts, medicine, spiritual healing, contact, and books. Beautiful crystal and porcelain amulets hung around each area as well as statues.

“We met the night before he disappeared, he had a photo shoot at the studio I intern at” Sujin answered him holding one of the amulets between her thumb and index finger.

Baekhyun nodded getting distracted, “oh! Oh Minseok hyung how are you! Why are you here” he laughed kneeling down, pretending to shake the small half cat half human statue. “Do you always joke around like this?”

“Yup!” He smiled up at her, she couldn’t help but smile back at him. He looked innocent when he smiled, sweet… Sujin felt her face heat up again. She broke eye contact, walking towards the front of the store, behind the counter was more natural medication.  _Herbal medicine_  labeled on top of a large shelf. “Find what you were looking for?”

The girl  behind the counter was younger than she had expected, around fifteen she would guess by the school uniform. “Yeah… I kind of wanted to talk to a shaman…”

She felt stupid asking like that. The girl nodded anyways, her dark eyes glowing from the reflection of the amulets that hung in front of her “ok! That’s my grandma. Wait here I’ll go tell her you’re looking for her” the girl walked towards the right side of the counter opening the employees only door and went inside the room.

After a couple of seconds she walked out, waving for Sujin to come in. “Baekhyun!” Sujin yelled. Baekhyun was still looking at all the statues, he looked up and ran towards them. “This is the shaman?” 

Sujin turned to look at the girls jaw drop her eyes brightening as she realized who he was.

“Baekhyun? oh! I'm a fan of Exo's” Baekhyun smiled sweetly “is that right? wow ok here let me give you my signature, Sujin go ahead and see the Shaman”

Sujin nodded feeling guilty. She probably shouldn’t have yelled his name like that. She walked behind the counter opening the employees only door.

Smoke greeted her, not the smell of a burning fire but with the smell of sage. She walked inside to find an old woman sitting on a wooden chair. A small woven  blanket wrapped around her as she stared at Sujin. “I heard you were looking for me” the woman spoke with a small hoarse voice. Sujin nodded walking towards her. “Is there someone you need to talk to?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know how to explain without sounding crazy…” the woman chuckled, motioning for Sujin to sit down on the seat beside her. “Dear girl, I’m so old… I think I’ve heard everything about now… try me”

Sujin sighed staring at her feet.  _Here goes nothing_ … she thought. She told her everything. From Sehuns invisibility to the camera that only works for her, Sujin told her about how small things disappear when Sehun carried them and how no one could touch or hear him either.

The old woman listened intently to everything Sujin told her, only nodding every so often. After Sujin finished, the woman stayed quiet for a while, staring at the wall filled with leather-bound books in front of her.

“I guess I haven’t heard everything” she laughed taking a hold of Sujin's hands. Her hands felt small and fragile, each vein sticking out more than the next.

“Please tell me you believe me.”

“I believe you…” the woman stood up going towards the books, carefully she grabbed two of them- walking back to her seat. “I believe you because you can only see him through your camera”

“There’s been studies that cameras or photographs in general can capture other worldly beings that we cannot see.” Sujin stared at the book in her hands, both were a deep burgundy with no titles or words on the front. “You see-“ she opened to the first page, old photographs of different people were taped inside, families, children, even cars and animals. In every photo There was also something extra… five orbs of light in one, a shadowy figure behind one of the children, a dark cloud covering the family. Sujin felt a shiver go up her spine and looked away. “Sehun isn’t dead though..”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure” Sujin looked back at the old woman feeling hope slowly deflate. “He’s alive… very much so. I told you Baekhyun saw the camera appear before him” the woman nodded opening the second book, “then maybe…it’s you”  _me?_   Sujin thought feeling slightly offended why would she be the reason for Sehuns mess?

“Maybe Sehun wasn’t able to be seen by everyone, call it divine punishment? Your camera being the gateway to the two realities.” Sujin didn’t get it… she felt like they were straying away from the actual problem. “Sehun…. Sehun is a good guy, I don’t think he deserves divine punishment  so I’m sure it’s not that. Either way how do we fix it?”

The woman sighed “I’m sorry, but this is something that we haven’t studied since it’s never been heard of before…” she turned to Sujin, her old wise eyes looking at her with pity. “Tell you what, I will look more into this and talk to some people I know ok? Leave your number with my granddaughter and I’ll contact you if I find anything”

Sujin smiled and nodded, she didn’t have to go that far to help her but she was. “Thank you. Really… thank you” she stood  and bowed to the old woman before going back out into the store again. Baekhyun had met his match. The small girl was talking his ear off, clearly in the middle of a very important story between a fight that happened between her and her friends.

“She said her group is better! Oppa don’t worry I defended you though! I grabbed her hair-”

“You pulled her hair?!” Baekhyun interjected suddenly into the story. The girl nodded enthusiastically “I had to clean the classroom for a week because of it” Baekhyun looked at her in amazement his eyes widening “wow… I know I’m supposed to say to concentrate in school and that you shouldn’t be getting into fights-“

The small girls face slowly lost its spark as she prepared for her idol to scold her. “But as expected my fans are the best!” He gave her a thumbs up, and she jumped in joy agreeing with him. Sujin rolled her eyes grabbing ahold of Baekhyun sweaters “let’s go.”

“Ya Ya ya!” He shouted pointed towards the girl “don’t tell anyone I was here ok?! You promised!”

“I swear I won’t!” The girl smiled waving at them as Sujin pulled him out of the store.

*****  
(Sehun POV)

The studio was busier than he thought, everyone was running around creating the setup for the next photo shoot.

Photographer Seo grabbed his camera walking towards the set of models that were already in position.

“Sujin!” He shouted.

 _Shit_ …. Sehun thought, she was with Baekhyun trying to find out what was wrong with him. “HYEMIN” He shouted, a woman Sehun guessed was Hyemin ran to him bowing and avoiding contact. “Where’s Sujin?”

“She didn’t come today sir… she won’t answer her phone either” Photographer Seo looked Hyemin and clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Fire her.”

“We don’t pay her!”

“Cancel her internship! Interns aren’t allowed to act up in this studio. We gave her the opportunity to learn from us, and she repays us like that?! Fire her!” He stormed off going to grab a different camera.

Sehun balled his hands into fists getting annoyed, this guy was really a handful… if he could yell at him he would. A pang of guilt suddenly hit Sehun as he stared out into the busy studio. 

Sujin was going to lose her internship because she was helping him.

This whole time he thought he was more important he didn’t even think what all this mess would do to her schoolwork and regular life. He needed to stop it before it went any further, her grades could drop if she helped him any longer. Sehun peered behind the wall, he didn’t know why he was hiding, no one could see him. He walked around the studio, dodging anyone who came his way. He knew what he had to do. Even if he didn't like it.

Baekhyun now knew about him, so he wasn't completely alone. Sehun made up his mind… it didn’t matter if Sujin was the only one who could talk to him. He wasn’t going to ruin her life.

He needed to drop her.


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy set of hand pressed against his hands pushing him 

Sehun tripped, almost falling onto the concrete “ya!”

He turned to see Sujin laughing, the camera up to her face. “We told you to stay put! Baekhyun and I wanted to tell you what happened but you disappeared” 

She was smiling, even though it was obvious she had been looking for him for a while now. Sujin was slightly shivering, her free hand pulling her turtleneck upwards, he could tell, but she didn’t show how much she was bothered by the cold.

“Do you want to know what happened?” Sehun shook his head walking away. “Sehun!” Like always she chased after him tugging at his sleeve. Sehun shook her off, “are you stupid?! Don’t you understand that you look completely crazy?!” 

She shrugged, “I think I’ve gotten used to it by now. What do you think? I look kinda sexy talking to myself, don’t I?” She posed dramatically with the camera causing him to roll his eyes. “Have you not received a call yet?” 

“From who?” 

He wanted to tell her the bad news, that she was getting fired thanks to him. He couldn’t though, something inside him didn’t want her hating him. “Whatever you’ll find out later” he muttered, Sehun walked away sitting on the bench he always went to. “Are you ok?”

He shook his head “it’s just hard…” 

“I’d say I understand, but I don’t think anyone can relate to your situation right now…” Sujin put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him “oh right… well I was kind of invisible in high school…or was it junior high? But seriously it felt like no one saw me, or acknowledged anything I did….” she trailed off her voice becoming sad. 

Sehun turned to her, she had taken the camera away from her face. “That’s why with photography…” she held the camera in her hands her thumb tracing the small circle lense “I can at least capture the things people don’t see… the good people don’t see. Do you know what my theme is as a photographer?” She put the camera up to her face again waiting for him to respond -He wanted to know, but he needed to stop her, before he got too sentimental. 

“I don’t care.” 

Sujin laughed coming back to her regular self “yeah neither does my professor did you know he gave me a D last time? That’s why I wanted you to be my model with you if definitely get an A” 

Sehun snorted “so that’s the only reason you want to help me? You think I’d become your model after? That I’d feel indebted to you?” 

“No… I-“ 

“You think just because you can see me with your stupid camera that I want to do anything with you afterwards? That you’re special?”

She was too stunned to speak, he felt guilty he knew she wasn’t that selfish; but now that he had an excuse he needed to stick with it. If he just told her to back off, she wouldn’t. Sujin had proven to be too stubborn.

“You’re just like everyone else, always want something from me because I’m from Exo, Sujin let me tell you something you’re not special. You’re lucky, this thing that you can see me is luck. It could’ve happened to him!” He pointed at a jogger coming their way. 

“Or her!” He pointed at woman pushing her kids in a stroller “hell, it could’ve even been that dog over. So don’t think just because you can see me I feel indebted to you. Or that you’re special” 

Sujin stood up getting over the initial shock of him suddenly attacking her, Sehun flinched thinking she was going to hit him. “YOU’RE RIGHT. I'M NOT SPECIAL” she snapped back at him “I never said I thought I was! and yes, I did use you so you could be my model” 

People were staring at Sujin now, she probably looked insane screaming at nothing but a bench… Sehun didn’t think she cared at this point. “but you know what Sehun? You’re not special either I would’ve asked any idol... you were just easier because of the shoot you happened to do at the studio... and yes I did have the advantage of seeing you. Doesn't mean I wanted it” 

Ouch…. something about those words hit him hard, he felt his head start to throb. “Forget helping me. Baekhyun and I can figure it out. Stop getting all worked up and Leave” 

Sujin scoffed “fine. You know what fine, it’s guys like you who never acknowledge people like me. You say I’m like everyone else…? you’re like everyone I grew up hating” she pulled the camera away from her face, walking to the nearest trash can and throwing it away.

Sehun stood up quickly running to the trash can and taking it out, someone’s old smoothie had gotten on it already. With his sleeve he wiped off the gunk. Did she mean it? Did she really use him? 

He had been bluffing, he didn’t expect her to admit it though. 

 ***** 

**(Sujin POV)**

“I got it… yes….I’m sorry again I’m sorry. Thank you” 

Sujin leaned against the wall, class was starting soon but she wasn’t in the mood to go in. She had gotten kicked from the internship and had spent the past twenty minutes trying to get it back. 

Photographer Seo refused completely, what was she going to do now? feeling like a complete idiot, she walked into the classroom. Sujin sat in her usual seat burying her face in the workbook for the rest of the hour. 

Was she wrong for telling him those things? Sehun was the one that started it… why did she feel so guilty? He was hurt, she could tell that much. Yes she did start doing this so he could be her model, but was that really the only reason? She remembered how the shaman had said it could’ve been divine punishment, Sujin had felt oddly protective of him. He was a good guy, and she didn’t like that anyone would think otherwise. 

“Heard you got fired?” 

Her head shot up, the class was empty, Professor Yun had sat down by her. “Sorry…” Sujin muttered, she didn’t realize she had fallen asleep. “I really tried. I feel more guilty because you’re the one that recommended me, I’m sorry I made you look bad” 

Professor Yun laughed and shrugged “I’m surprised you stayed that long honestly most students that intern there don’t make it past two months” Sujin couldn’t help but smile, he was being so understanding… maybe he wasn’t such a bad person. “Your camera?” 

“Oh… I lost it” Sujin lied burying her face in the book again, she had thrown it out in the heat of the moment because she didn’t want anything to do with Sehun anymore. She forgot that was also what was getting her through school. “Tell you what, I’ll give you one of the extras we have here to use for now. On one condition” 

“What’s that?” 

“You enter for the end of the year photographers competition” 

She snorted. People who applied for that were experts, they were photographers who traveled, slept on the streets, backpacked all to get a good shot. she couldn’t compete with that…”I don’t think I’m at that level yet” Sujin bit her lip putting away her books into her backpack. “You have the talent, and vision. You just need to find the perfect shot. I’ll give you the camera for now, once the theme of the contest is announced I’ll give you the chance to decide again. Ok?”   

Sujin couldn’t help but nod, it would’ve been rude at this point to say no. The professor stood up, walking to the metal cabinets. He unlocked the small compartment taking out a brand new dslr camera, handing it to her carefully.

“take care of it ok? It’s the newest model” Sujin nodded taking the camera in her hands. The sleek black design felt good in her grasp, the touch screen seemed much more advanced than her old camera. “Thank you… I’ll get going now” she bowed to the professor walking out of the class. 

The competition… was impossible. Sujin knew she wasn’t going to do it. I should get a ton of shots done before I have to return it she thought looking at the park in front of her. 

Not there… he might be there 

**** 

(Sehun POV) 

 “ARE YOU THERE?” 

 Baekhyun pointed to his bed getting and eye roll in response. Sehun walked over setting down the paper he had been talking to Baekhyun with. 

 _No_  

He let go of the paper, watching Baekhyuns jaw drop as it appeared in front of him.

“Ah sehun this is really difficult, are you sure we don’t need Sujin? It was much easier with her around. I feel like I’m talking to nothing” 

Sehun glared at him, knowing very well Baekhyun couldn’t see. Grabbing the pen again he wrote on the piece of paper 

_We don’t need her. Forget her._

Baekhyun read the note, scratching his head. “I don’t know our conversations seem to be taking longer without her. Ya… What if we tell another member?”

No. Sehun didn’t need more of his members knowing, it would cause too much stress and they were already busy enough. 

_No. Just you is enough and even then please do your schedules and daily life normally. Don’t waste your time on me._

Baekhyun sighed louder than normal, placing his hands on his hips “who said I’m wasting time on you? Yah…of course I want to help you, no of course I should help you. How can I leave you in this condition” Sehun smiled at his him. No matter how much he loved joking around and being loud, he was trustworthy. “Besides we need to fix this quickly… Exo has a concert in Japan soon what are we gonna do if you’re still invisible by then?” 

Sehun didn’t think of that. His job wasn’t something he could disappear and no one would notice. Everyone would notice. “Of course we can’t say you went on vacation, it’ll ruin your reputation. Should we say your sick?” Baekhyun looked around trying to find where he was. 

_If I’m not fixed by then announce that I’m sick and need to rest, as for the members tell them the same. Tell them I don’t want them knowing where I am because I don’t want them to worry. They’ll believe that much_

Baekhyun exhaled reading the paper, “wow… what a mess. I feel bad for you Sehun. But we can’t do this alone, I think we really do need Sujin she’s someone who can walk around and ask without being recognized, or chased down by dispatch” Sehun shook his head, at first he wanted to protect her but now that she admitted to being fake. He didn’t want anything to do with her. 

_We DONT need her_

Baekhyun groaned loudly, but nodded “ok… ok whatever you say it’s your problem.” He flopped down onto Sehuns bed, looking surprised “why is your bed more comfortable than mine? Is this pediatric?” His hands started pressing into the mattress, jumping up and down trying to get the full effect of the fabric.

Sehun felt his annoyance rise up, he never did like when someone went on his bed without showering. 

_Get off. Just because I’m invisible doesn’t mean I don’t sleep. Baekhyun LEAVE_

He threw the paper at Baekhyun and waited while he read it. Baekhyun laughed bitterly “Wow... ahhh this is the thanks I get? Ya Sehun” Baekhyun couldn’t find him so he smiled “goodnight sleep well our invisible baby” he got off, fixing the bed and patting it softly before leaving.

Falling onto his bed, he looked out the window. The silver lighting of the moonlight was shining through. It would be nice to experience this with someone… that night when he became invisible, he remembered the couple at the cafe. He wanted something like that so desperately. Someone who understood him and was able to joke around with him. 

Sujin… he didn’t know why but he thought of Sujin and what she had told him. It still hurt. It was just more proof that someone like him couldn’t get love or friendship easily. He had to be wary of others all the time. 

Sehun threw one of the pillows across the room, “it’s not like there was a friendship there to begin with” 

 **** 

**(Sujin pov)**

The bright orange and red colors of the fall festival were everywhere. People were laughing, drinking, taking photos. The smell of Seoul street food filled the air. It was perfect. She had been tipped off by another classmate that this is where most professional photographers go for a natural shot. Where you can take a photo of someone’s natural happiness. No models needed. 

She brought the new camera up to her face, taking some photos of a couple staring lovingly into each others eyes. The woman laughed as she fed her boyfriend a pair of snacks. Sujin smiled “must be nice” she muttered walking over to the food stands, she took a couple of photos of the people cooking.

The whole atmosphere was uplifting. She needed something like this, her classmate was right. Here you could find natural happiness, everyone was having a good time.

A young girl was pulling a small wagon filled with in season vegetables, with her mother by her side. The wind blowing the childs hair back, as the sun shone perfectly on both her and her mother. That was it. The autumn photo she needed for the latest assignment. Quickly she undid the small black lense replacing it with a different size. “Shit shit!” Sujin dropped the lense, the small item rolling away from her. She bent down to pick it up. 

 _Please please don’t leave_ … she thought to herself, she couldn’t lose this shot. Grabbing the lense and replacing it, she stood up putting the camera to her face.

He was there…. looking at her. 

Sehun was standing besides the mother and daughter who were now leaving. Sujin couldn’t press the button. Why was she able to see him with this camera? She shouldn’t be able to. Sehun opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. Sujin took the camera away from her face. Did he know she could see him? 

The words he had said came back to her. “I’m not special… I’m not special. Just because I’m still the only one who can see him, doesn’t mean I’m special” she muttered to herself.

He was right, it was better to not be involved with this anymore. If Sehun didn’t need her, she wouldn’t be there for him. Sujin put the camera up to her face… he was still there. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him, his eyes widened as his hand reached towards her. 

Sujin  walked past him. Pretending she didn’t see him. Slowly she walked towards a food stand, taking random photos of anything in sight before leaving. Her heart dropped, she felt like screaming and crying. Why did she feel like this? She walked behind the small post leaning against the wall. 

Sujin closed her eyes feeling the wind blow her scarf back as well as part of the tent she was hiding behind.

Sehun… _I’ll continue to ignore you from now on. Don’t worry_  She thought putting the camera away.


	6. Chapter 6

“SM entertainment has announced that Exo member Oh Sehun, has fallen ill and due to unforeseen circumstances will not be able to attend Exos dome concert in Japan. For more updates please visit our website…”

Sehun drowned out the voice of the reporters looking at each of his members.

Baekhyun looked nervous, He felt guilty putting so much pressure on him. Suho turned off the television, pinching bridge of his nose. His face had gotten paler, he was worried about him.

“I’m sorry hyung” Sehun muttered. Suho looked at Baekhyun “there. It’s taken care of, are you going to tell us what’s wrong with Sehun now? Where he is?”

“He’s not the type that would just get up and leave, why is this happening?” Kai interjected falling back on the couch. Baekhyun sighed “I’m sorry everyone, even I don’t know where Sehun is. He just told me he was going to be away for a while because he’s sick. I didn’t know he’d take that long”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun tangled his fingers together, a habit he had noticed he did whenever Baekhyun was lying. “Ok, well we leave for Japan in two days, everyone get as much rest as possible. Sehun will come back don’t worry”

The members nodded all of them, leaving to their rooms. Sehun followed Baekhyun to his. Baekhyun quickly shut the door pressing his ear to the door. “Ok… I think everyone’s gone. Are you here?”

Sehun sighed grabbing the blank sheet of paper Baekhyun now kept ready on his desk, they had agreed Baekhyun should try and check it at least every ten minutes whenever he was home.

_Yes._

Baekhyun put a hand to his chest, “wow… I thought I was good to die back there. Ya- you really owe me, watch them grab me one day and interrogate me”

_Don’t be dramatic that won’t happen._

“You never know!” Baekhyun walked over to his bed “Sehun what do we do….we’ve really tried everything” He was right, they had tried everything. One weekend they even went to a church and Baekhyun asked for an exorcism, of course that didn’t end well with rumors of him being in a cult. Sehun had gone to pray a couple times too, when that didn’t work, they turned to science. Baekhyun and him had gone to the science department of the university. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to be recognized, having to sign papers and take photos, instead of asking questions. Everywhere they went; turned into a dead end.

Would Sujin have been able to help them? He couldn’t help but think about her daily. Was she doing well? Did her internship take her back? Did she find a new one? His curiosity had gotten the best of him one day, Sehun had gone to the studio to look for her. Maybe even return her camera, but she wasn’t there. “Would Sujin have done better…” Baekhyun echoed his thoughts.

“Sehun just in case I think it’d be a good idea for you to go to Japan with us. I’ll ask for a private hotel room. And we’ll share”

 _How am I supposed to go?_ Sehun wrote, throwing the paper on Baekhyuns chest, Baekhyun read the note and rolled his eyes “you’re invisible! You can just walk into the plane with no one even noticing. If there are no seats just stand, it’s only two hours or so”

_Easy for you to say…_

“True, But still I get anxious thinking of you being left here all invisible” Baekhyun waved the paper towards him. Sehun was shocked, that was the first time in a month that Baekhyun had gotten the direction right.

_Alright I’ll go…._

Baekhyun grinned, sitting up “ah such a good Sehun listening to his elder” Sehun wanted to push him for that, he couldn’t. He laid down by Baekhyun, staring at the ceiling. How long did he have to be invisible? He had so much to say, so much to do. He was not the type of person that needed this type of problem.

“Don’t worry Sehun… Don’t worry” Baekhyun muttered, his eyes slowly closing. Sehun smiled, even if he couldn’t see him Baekhyun understood.

********

**(Sujin POV)**

“How much for these?”

Sujin pointed at the small red bouquet of roses set on display. She wanted to take on nature photography… of course a little cheating never did any harm. She was planning on laying them down, as if they had fallen naturally from their stem. Her grades had gotten better, her professor said it was the internship. That it took away too much time from her practice. She knew that wasn’t it… She had been too distracted with Sehun, and didn’t study for her quarter finals.

“Ya… did you hear sehuns sick? I hope he’s ok”

Sujin turned to see two young girls walking her way.

“He’s going to miss the japan concert right? Poor fans, I would’ve been so upset”

“Same.”

Without thinking, Sujin grabbed one of the girls shoulders, blocking their path. “What did you say about Sehun? He’s sick?” The girl shook off her hand looking at her, as if she was crazy. “Uh… yeah sm announced it this morning” the other girl spoke.

“But Like has anyone seen him be sick? Did he say it himself?”

The two girls laughed shaking their heads “you’d think Sm would let Sehun show himself being sick? Are you dumb? No one has seen him for a month. That’s why #getwellsehun is trending… do you even check the hashtags?”

She pushed Sujin aside walking away. hashtag? she pulled out her phone, going to the trending topics. There it was… Sehuns hashtag was the first one that popped up, thousands of people wishing for him to get better and to rest. _I guess they couldn’t fix the problem_ … Sujin thought, biting her bottom lip. He really was going to miss all his concerts at this rate. What if they kicked him out? She shook her head. No that wouldn’t happen he was too important and Exo members wouldn’t allow it.

Forgetting about the roses, she walked towards the intersection. The professor wanted to talk to her again about the competition. Sujin still hadn’t made up her mind. She was still too scared to compete, especially after seeing the participants list, many of them were from other countries.

A man quietly walked up beside her humming to himself, swinging a shopping bag back and forth. He was covered from head to toe. Right before the light turned green the man swung the bag too hard hitting Sujin in the thigh.

“Oh! I’m sorry” he turned and bowed apologizing…. She took a step back realizing who he was. He recognized her too. “You!” Baekhyun pointed at her.

 _No…_  Sujin shook her head crossing the street quickly. She ignored Baekhyuns yells, as she walked towards the other side of the intersection. “YA WAIT” he yelled at her. Sujin started running. Pushing her legs to go faster she ran into the convenience store beside her.

running through the aisles, Sujin dived into the alcohol section ducking under a beer sales display. _Shit shit shit!_ She thought she was done with all of this. Why did she have to run into him now? Now that everything has gone back to normal.

She peered through the bottles trying to find Baekhyun. He wasn’t there. Maybe he gave up? As an idol he probably wouldn’t be reckless enough to go chasing after a girl in broad daylight. Her breathing slowed down, as her heart stopped beating quickly “it’s better this way.” Sujin convinced herself standing up. She dusted off her pants taking off the dirt they had collected from the store floor.

“I bet I can outdrink you”

She turned to find Baekhyun behind her, a slight smirk peeking from behind the black mask, his arms crossed. She yelled, stepping away from him. Baekhyun pouted grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards him. “Just hear me out please! Sehun isn’t even with me he’s back at home packing.”

Packing?

Sujin looked down at her wrists, making Baekhyun let go awkwardly “sorry…” he muttered “will you listen to me please?” looked at the rest of the aisle. A pack of chips catching her eye. “Only if you buy me that….” she pointed at the snacks. Baekhyun grinned “OKAY”

He bought the chips for her, as well as drinks and pepero sticks. He wouldn’t give it to her though. Baekhyun walked towards the park holding the snacks in his hand. “You know I’m not a dog. I won’t follow you just because you’ll give me a treat” Sujin snapped at him. Baekhyun smiled at her, causing her to stall for a second. She had forgotten how nervous he sometimes made her. Baekhyun sat on the bench she always saw Sehun at. “You still did it” he laughed, handing her the snacks.

"you’re right” She groaned opening the chips. Baekhyun leaned in to take some. Getting a slap on the hand from her. “Nope these are mine”

“Fair enough…”

“So what did you need to talk to me about?”

Baekhyun sighed, looking down. The cold winter air blowing in their direction. She didn't know why they couldn't have gone to a warm coffee shop, or stay in the store. “I guess I don't know how to start...Sehun is still invisible-“ he laughed awkwardly “-and i really need your help. He needs your help. It’s so hard getting around and finding information. Did you know how many rumors about me almost started?” 

Sujin looked out into the snow covered field in front of them. Hardly anyone went to the park at this time of year.

"way too many" Baekhyun muttered softly, when he didn't receive an answer. 

They were really struggling. She shouldn’t help though. Not after what she told Sehun, and her grades have gotten better. “I… don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to help.” Sujin avoided Baekhyuns gaze, feeling guilty. He was having a hard time, but it wouldn’t be right for her to get involved in this again.

“Besides, I don’t think Sehun ever wants to see my face again. Not after what I told him”

“What did you tell him?”

He didn't know...Sehun didn’t tell him. She didn’t know why she was surprised, of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be talking to her right now, if Sehun had told him that she used him. He probably would’ve hated her too. “Something I regret”

“Ah ya!” Baekhyun stood up pointing at her. “You regret it? Then go tell him.” He groaned looking around “I really can’t do this alone, I feel like I’m going crazy. All the Exo members know I’m hiding something” he walked up to her grabbing her shoulders. “Please please please” He shook her slightly, trying to get the message across. he really was desperate.

Sujin pushed him away standing up. “Are you crazy?! You’re an idol you can’t be doing this shit out in public” she could feel her face heating up like last time.

“You’re right! I’m crazy! Completely crazy, craziest idol alive so please help me before I lose my mind even further” he whined, his lips forming into a small pout. “Sehun really wouldn’t want to see me again I can assure you that”

Baekhyun waved the thought away “Sehun is stubborn and won’t admit what he feels most of the time, but I can tell he’s getting desperate and tired of talking to me through letters” Sujin couldn’t help but laugh, imagining the two fighting it out silently through a paper.  “Ok…I’ll try. If Sehun says he doesn’t want me though I’ll give up. And you will too”

Baekhyun nodded, giving her a thumbs up “he won’t disappoint; trust me. So don’t worry I’ll buy your plane to Japan, and hotel. We’ll use Sehuns money since this is his fault. Of course we can’t fly you on the same day as Exo that could stir up rumors. You’ll fly a day later!”

Japan? Plane? Sehuns money? She grabbed Baekhyuns sleeve “what do you mean Japan? What are you talking about?” He looked down at her hand shrugging. “Well Exo’s going to Japan for the concert and Sehun is coming. Maybe we can find something there”

Sujin shook her head “I don’t know…. I’ve never been there and I don’t know Japanese. What about school? I can’t be taking days off-“

“It’s on the weekend, just take Friday off. We will help you along the way don’t worry. Japan isn’t a city you’d get lost in. There are people and signs everywhere that can help you”

She hook her head. How was she supposed to fly to another country in such short notice. Baekhyun tugged his sleeve away, this time grabbing hers “You said you’d help-” he whined “do you have a passport?”

She nodded “yeah… but still japan?” Baekhyun smiled “its a free trip! Plus there are a ton of photography opportunities there! Huh? Think of it as a school trip too”

 _Maybe I can find something for the contest_ … she thought. Maybe this was her chance to enter the contest. “You sure there’s a lot of photography opportunities there?” Baekhyun grinned knowing he had won her over. “Plenty so what do you say? Will you go to Japan?”

She nodded “I’ll go”

*********

Japan…..

Sujin fell back onto the bed, exhausted. She was here. She actually traveled here.

Looking out the window of her hotel room she could see Tokyo tower in the distance, the city. It was so big. Baekhyun that jerk… he said he’d help her but all he did was link her to google maps and had her figure everything else out on her own.

She was thankful every station seemed to have a tourist booth where she was able to ask for directions. The sun was going down and Exo would be having their concert tonight, nothing she could do right now.

Maybe area scouting? “That’s right!” Sujin sat up talking to herself. “Baekhyun said there’s photography opportunities everywhere here.” She walked to her luggage, taking out her camera. Might as well get something useful done.

Putting on a jacket, she quickly left her hotel room. The hotel itself was nice, it wasn’t the five star one Exo was staying at, but it was still nice. At least she got a room with a view. Walking out into the busy street she was greeted by neon lights. Everything lit up beautifully. It was too cold for her taste though… she could see her breath.

Where could she go? Sujin took out her phone looking at Baekhyuns number, he had given it to her only for emergencies and told her she wasn’t allowed to call him for anything else. Was this an emergency? _Oh whatever_ … she thought pressing the call button, he’s the one that brought her here… he might as well be a good tour guide.

The line rang three times before he answered. “Did something happen?” She nodded even though he couldn’t see. “Yes a major emergency, one of the worsts. I don’t know what to do!”

Baekhyun stayed silent for a second before laughing in disbelief “ya! Didn’t I say to call for emergencies only?”

“Well then if I have nothing to do I should just go back ho-“

“No no no” he cut her off, “ahh… what can you do. Oh! Oh! Here I’ll send you the directions, have fun” he hung up.

She sighed, not more directions. She was terrible with them. Her phone rang, receiving the google map directions once again. It was 13 minutes away… not too bad. Heading over to the train station, Sujin followed the signs just like Baekhyun told her to. It was surprisingly easy. There was too many people though. The crowd filled with different types of people, from business men to young teenagers hanging out.

She squished into the train mentally cursing at Baekhyun, there was hardly any room. She should’ve taken a taxi. The train sped off as she pressed closer to the wall trying to give the people beside her more room. Looking at her phone she read the place carefully “me….gu…ro?” Meguro is where she was going? She didn’t know what that was.

The train slowly came to a stop at the station she needed to get off, Sujin walked towards the exit her phone pressed to her face as she re-read the directions over and over again. There was no way she was going to get lost on her first night. Slowly walking towards her destination she noticed how the crowd of people lessened. Dry trees were wrapped around with bright pink lights symbolizing the cherry blossoms that should be there. It was too cold for that though.

A small river that split the city in half, lined with the brightly lit pink trees. The river itself being shielded with cement walls that had dry leaves and vines tangling themselves in almost a hypnotic manner. It was beautiful, why was no one here? Sujin kept walking until she saw a bridge that had been built right in the middle to connect the two sides of the river.

It was empty. if she got on it she could take a good photo of the city behind the river “Thank you Baekhyun” she muttered running towards the bridge. She was right. The photo would have an urban feel to it. She wasn’t used to it, but it’d be a great photo. Taking out her camera, She pulled it up to her face taking a couple photos. 1, 2, 3….

“Sujin…”

That voice, she would recognize it anywhere. She turned around to find Sehun looking at her in shock. He stared at her, not saying anything. His hair had grown, he was was dressed warmly too. A sweater with a large scarf wrapped around his neck.

 _Oh right…_ Sujin thought, _he doesn’t know I can still see him_. Turning around, she pretended to take more photos hearing Sehun sigh, as he walked up beside her looking at the same view. His arms resting against the bridge wall. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but what if he got mad at her? Started yelling again? She was afraid….

Sehun looked at her, laughing to himself. “Wow… never thought I’d be so happy to see someone” her hand froze in the middle of taking another photo. “I….” he muttered.

A small tree lit up with bright pink lights in the distance. It had been the only one that was turned off. The view now looking complete. "I wish you could hear me" Sehun looked down at the river, the water still from the cold as it slowly froze over before them. 

“I’m sorry!” Sujin muttered, turning towards him. She felt tears threatening her eyes. How could she be so horrible? Telling him all those things? Yes he had said stuff to her too, but she stooped to his level. “Sehun I’m so sorry” she spoke again, walking towards him.

Sujin took ahold of his sleeve, he was cold like always. “You can see me?” Sehun grabbed her back. He held on to her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. Making her feel even more guilty. How long had it been since someone had touched him? Since someone had talked to him?

“That stuff I said, yes I wanted to use you as a model it was all true” she saw the excitement in his eyes slowly die. “But...You’re a good guy, you’re not just any other idol like I said. I was a fan even before meeting you. And…and” Sehun laughed pulling her in for a hug. Her camera pressing again his shoulder. She probably looked really crazy now. Hugging nothing but air.

“I’m sorry too.” He spoke softly, His voice coming out deeper than usual. “I was kind a jerk but there was a good reason. Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Stubborn? Sujin backed away glaring at him through the camera lense. “You lost your internship because of me. I was going to ruin you. I knew if I told you, you would’ve just denied it and kept helping me”

He was right. She was right too, it wasn’t his fault it was her own. She did this of her own free will.

“So technically all of this drama is your fault!” Sehun pointed at her getting slightly heated. He rolled his eyes “you could’ve just taken the criticism”

Sujin blinked a couple times trying to take in his sudden change in mood “You really think I’d stand there and let you talk to me like that. You’re no better!”

His eyes widened as he laughed awkwardly. “I took a bad approach didn’t I?” Sujin nodded secretly taking a photo of him in the process. No one would see him, but at least she could see him in the photo. Something inside her knew she wanted to remember this moment. The way he looked, the way he smelled.

Sehun took a deep breath, sitting down, his back resting against the cement wall of the bridge “but what are you doing here?”

She sat beside him, grinning “you can thank Baekhyun for that. Sounds like he had enough. How much did you bother him?”

Sehun frowned “a lot actually….”

“Well I guess its good I’m here right? Now you have two people helping you again!” Sehun turned to her “You really want to help me?”

She nodded “and it’s not because I want you as my model. But because you’re my friend”

Sehun snorted “who said I was your friend”  Sujin glared, pushing him. “I’m kidding!” Sehun put his hands up in defense. “It’s weird that you’re here at this place though”

“Huh? Oh Baekhyun told me to come here”

Sehun shook his head “Hyung really planned this perfectly. Sujin did you notice how no one is here?” she nodded. It had been so crowded only two blocks away. Here, even with such a beautiful view. It was dead.

“In the spring this place is full of people, everyone comes here for the Cherry Blossoms they cover the lake and it’s beautiful. A huge tourist spot. In the winter though, hardly anyone comes.”

He pointed towards the neon lit trees “they decorate them as if cherry blossoms were there, but of course no one wants to see fake cherry blossoms. Tokyo is full of these trees around this time why come here?” Sujin nodded she had noticed most of the city had these, but in white for the season.

“So whenever I’m in Japan around this time I come here. I can see the cherry blossoms without anyone recognizing me” he grinned at her,

“I think-“ Sujin muttered taking a photo of the trees “these are more beautiful”

“Don’t lie”

“No it’s because, it’s a good people don’t see” she muttered, hoping he remembered what she told him before their fight. “It’s a scenery that Sehun only acknowledges”

Sehun laughed looking up. Gray clouds filled the sky, covering the moon. “If I stay invisible like this forever, it’d be nice to come here in the spring. See what the hype is about”

“Don’t say that!” She slapped his arm, “We’re going to fix this! You have me and Baekhyun ok?”

Sehun looked at her, his brown eyes softening. His hand grabbing her sleeve again, Sujin laughed “Don’t worry Sehun. I’m not going anywhere”

“Okay” He nodded slowly. 

Grabbing Sehun sleeve back with her free hand, Sujin clicked the shutter button one more time, making sure she caught his smile. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re saying Baekhyun paid for this… with my card?” 

Sujin nodded smiling at him, the camera still up to her face. She had explained to him how she was able to see him even with the new camera, he didn’t know how... but he was glad. They had walked back to her hotel room, and now waiting for Baekhyun to arrive.

Sehun walked around the small area, peeking through closets, opening cupboards, checking the mini fridge. He stopped there “ya! Make sure not to eat anything from here, they charge extra”

She groaned “I wasn’t going to. I’m not completely heartless with your money” 

 _Good. At least she can listen._ he thought walking over to the window looking at the Tokyo nightlife. “The view is nice” he muttered. He was afraid to ask the price now. Sujin could’ve survived with a two star hotel room. Even a one star. 

“Do you miss it?” 

“Miss what?” 

“Being Sehun of Exo?” 

He snorted, walking back to her, he sat beside her on the queen sized bed. Even the bed was big and comfy. The beige colored comforter heavy and soft, he could tell it was the type that was filled with feathers inside. The expensive kind.

“It’s not like I ever stopped” a loud knocking on the door caused them both to jump. “It’s me! Open up!” Baekhyun yelled. Sujin jumped off the bed running to open the door for him. Sehun watched as Baekhyun walked in, his hair wet. They always showered after a concert so he probably came here right after. Sehun frowned “you’re gonna get sick like that”

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

“Oh… you’re going to get sick like that” Sujin delivered Sehuns message. Baekhyun smiled “why? Are you worried about me?” She shook her head cutely, clearly embarrassed at the sudden question. He couldn’t believe it, she was still drooling over him? Even after all this time?

“Sehun is the one that said it I was just.. repeating” Sujin spoke softly, her voice getting higher.

Baekhyun looked around “if only I could see him.” He frowned, going to sit beside him on the bed. Sujin pulled the camera away from her face, sitting by Baekhyun.

 _And now I’m alone…_ Sehun thought glaring at the two. He hated when she couldn’t see him. 

“It’s ok Baekhyun we’re going to figure this out!” Sujin patted him on the back re-assuringly. Baekhyun looked at Sujin and smiled “I feel better now that I have you”

_I….?_

“Me too, I missed talking to you.” Sujin admitted shyly.

_you…?_

Looking at them in annoyance, Sehun leaned towards the top of the bed, grabbing the thick white pillow

“ya! why are you comforting him?” Sehun threw the pillow at her. Sujin grabbed the camera turning around “why’d you throw that?!” Sehun grinned, shrugging.

Now she can see him. That’s all that mattered. “I think it’s time for me and Baekhyun to go back to our hotel. It’s getting late”

Sujin frowned “you’re right.. you guys should get going.” Baekhyun turned to look at the spot beside Sehun “ah right… our manager wants to share a hotel room with me. I think you should stay here” 

“NO” Sehun and Sujin spoke simultaneously. 

“No? Why I’m the one that paid for this hotel room” Sehun turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow “you said no too! why are you trying to fight?”  

“you’re fighting?” Baekhyun tilted his head confused at the one sided conversation he was hearing. Sujin shook her head “Why can’t you just tell your manager that you feel sick and want to be alone?”

Sehun nodded, that could work… 

“It doesn’t matter! I still can’t talk to Sehun the way you can. At least if he stayed here he’ll have someone who can see him” Baekhyun groaned looking at his hands “I’m tired of writing notes.” his lips formed into a small pout.

Sehun was sick of it too. He looked at Sujin “I’ll just stay here. He’s right”

Her jaw dropped as she took turned, looking at the two of them. Seconds went by as Sehun saw how she was trying to come to a decision without complaining too much. 

"I paid for it" He muttered reminding her, that this was HIS hotel room.

She sighed and nodded “Fine. Sehun stays here. If I knew this would happen I would’ve asked for a two twin bed room” Baekhyun looked awkward now. Looking at Sujin apologetically. He stood up, putting a fist up in the air “good luck… both of you” He ran to the door, not letting either of them get another word in.

*******

**(Sujin pov)**

“BAEKHYUN WAIT WAIT!”  

It was no use. He had ran out so fast, ignoring her as he went into the elevator. Sujin sighed staring at the empty hallways of the hotel now. The small ding of the elevator telling her he reached the bottom floor and that it was coming back up.

He really just stuck Sehun with her. She turned around going back into the hotel room, picking up her dslr from the bed. 

Sehun was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed “well… nothing we can do now” he sighed laying down and stretching. His long limbs taking over half of the bed. Sujin shook her head “no… You’re sleeping on the floor”

Sehun snorted, grabbing a pillow off the bed. “ _You_ can, I paid for this hotel remember?” He threw the pillow on the floor, closing his eyes.

 _She shouldn’t…._  She knew it might make his mood worse,Her eyes wandered to his torso, his shirt had ridden up exposing a bit of his skin.

Sujin had traveled to another country for him. It’s the least he could do. Making up her mind she gripped the camera tightly, putting her other hand on his waist. Ignoring how surprisingly soft the small part of his exposed skin felt.

“YOU’RE COLD” he complained, she didn’t care. With all her strength she pushed him off the bed, feeling a sense of satisfaction when she heard the loud thud his body made. 

“What happened to chivalry” she muttered, flopping down onto the bed, spreading her legs so there was no room for him. Sujin threw the camera at the foot of the bed. She had to make sure Sehun couldn’t talk to her. She had won this round. 

She closed her eyes, taking in the comfort of the bed. Her body ached it had been a long day... Laying down for the first time felt nice.

Sujin suddenly felt something grab her leg. She screamed seeing her leg being pulled by an unseen presence. her body slowly sliding off the bed. 

“NO NO” she grabbed onto the thick comforter, dragging it along with her. It was no use, with another loud thud her body hit the ground. The blanket falling on top of her. She looked around, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be mad and yell… she couldn’t she was too impressed. “OH MY GOD” she stood up “THAT WAS SO COOL” 

Grabbing the camera that had fallen onto the ground, she first made sure it wasn’t broken. Sehun was able to grab her, even without it. What else could he do? Sujin brought the camera up to her face looking at a happy Sehun who had taken over the bed. “let’s film a paranormal activity movie”

“shut up”

She frowned… was she the only one who thought that amazing? Why was he acting like this? they had been so emotional on the bridge and now he was acting like nothing ever happened. He had even thrown that pillow at her earlier when Baekhyun was with them.

Was he really not going to let their friendship grow? Was he really going to go back to being the same?

Grabbing a pillow off the floor, Sujin raised it, bringing it down right on Sehuns stomach, hitting him with it 

“YOU”

_Hit_

“ARE”

_Hit_

“SO”

_Hit_

“STUBBORN”

“YA!” Sehun yelled covering his face with his arms, she hit him with the pillow again backing away when Sehun tried grabbing the camera from her. “What’s the matter? regretting that I’m the only one who can see you?”

_hit_

“a little bit!” Sehun lunged forward wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand going towards the back of her head.

She felt herself being pulled her towards the bed, as Sehun threw her beside him, his now body hovering over her. Sujin gripped the camera nervously, letting go of the pillow. He was so close… Sehun was right in front of her lense staring at her intently. If she didn’t have the stupid device to her face he would be staring at her eyes… how would that feel? looking into his eyes without the camera.

A sudden desperation to be able to experience that, came over her. Without thinking, Sujin brought her hand up to his face feeling his skin. It was just as soft as when she touched a bit of his stomach before...

Sehuns hand tightened around her waist in response.

There it was… the feeling that she seemed to get often these days.

A sense of protection over him, she wanted to help him. Sujin cared for him, no matter how annoying he could be. She always ended up like this, looking at him like this.

Sujin usually got nervous around Baekhyun, he was so beautiful... it was hard even talking to him. With Sehun it was different, yes he was just as good looking, but ever since this whole thing started she felt close to him. Like she knew him. Like she had always known him.

Sehun couldn’t see though… He couldn’t see how she looked at him because of the camera. He was always around cameras, always having his pictures taken.

A thought slowly came to her mind, a sense of dread creeping into her body, Was she just another camera in his way? another camera that he’ll forget as time passes…He never saw her the way she saw him. He couldn’t.

Her fingers trailed his jawline, she was stupid. She knew right when Sehuns hand left her waist grabbing her wrist. 

“what are you doing?”

“I was about to slap you” She whispered, her voice coming out weak, and defenseless. 

“Let’s just share the bed. We can’t do anything about it, and we both need the energy ok? we’ll split the bed with pillows if you want.” Sehun rolled his eyes letting go of her, laying on his side of the bed. 

“yeah… let’s do that” Sujin pulled the camera away setting it on the floor gently.

Why did it suddenly hurt so much that Sehun couldn’t look at her the way she wanted? Why did she want to touch his face again? See what it felt like to actually trace the full shape of his jawline with her fingertips?

Why was she always so worried about what was going to happen to him? Was it really because he was her friend? was it really because she wanted to be compensated with a photoshoot from him? 

 _no…_  Sujin thought to herself.  _it’s because you’re in love with him…_

_****_

**(Sehun pov)**

“EH EH?” Sujin shouted looking proud of herself, 

“eh what… how is this going to help Sehun?” Baekhyun frowned looking at the entrance of the shrine, They had woken up early to go look for answers.

Early… so Baekhyun wouldn’t be surrounded by people that recognize him. Sehun looked at his member completely covered from head to toe again just in case.

“hear me out, I was doing some research and the torrii gates represent two things” She lifted her pointer finger up “One. It’s like a separation between the normal world and the spiritual word” She lifted up a second finger “two. a transition from the profane ground to the sacred.” 

“So…” Baekhyun whined, a large yawn being covered by his black face mask.

Sujin sighed looking at Sehun.

“Yeah.. so” he repeated what Baekhyun said, looking at the large pillars in front of them. It was pretty, a forest was set behind the wooden torrii gate. If they kept walking they would find themselves at the actual shrine that was inside the area. “So, what if Sehun entered? what if something happens considering it’s obvious these were put here to separate two worlds”

Sehun shrugged he didn’t think that’s how his invisibility worked, but it was worth a try. ” worth a shot” Sehun sighed, walking closer to the gate. A crow cried above them as it flew above them, entering the small forest. Sehun looked up at the ray of sunshine that illuminated the golden circles on it. 

“HE’S GOING HE’S GOING” he turned to look at Sujin running to Baekhyun grabbing his arm nervously. “Good luck!” Baekhyun yelled in Japanese pointing at the wrong direction again. He rolled his eyes… _these two._ Slowly he took two steps toward the entrance, looking at the forest ahead of him. If this did work he owed Sujin big. He would also be mad at himself for not thinking of this earlier. Almost everyone knew about Meiji Shrine, it was a common tourist attraction. Sujin looked so proud though, he decided to kept it in. She had probably spent all of last night researching about it.

He was still thankful though, he had always wanted to come here, but Exo schedules never allowed him to. 

Sehun walked under the gate, passing to the other side. Everything froze for a second, he knew Baekhyun and Sujin were holding their breath _, he_ was holding his breath. The wind picked up slightly, “Did he pass?” Sehun heard Baekhyun ask Sujin.

“yeah…”

“IT DIDN’T WORK” Baekhyun cried, He looked at Sujin… he felt bad, he wished it had worked at least for her sake. “I give up for the day-" Sehun spoke loudly so she could hear him from the entrance "let’s go shopping. We’re already by takeshita street anyway” 

Sujin nodded turning to Baekhyun “Sehun said he wants to go shopping”

Baekhyun grinned, “A man of good taste! let’s go! ya I’ll buy you something Sehun Don’t worry. It’s not like you-” He stopped talking as Sujin's phone rang. She answered it turning away, while Sehun walked back to them.

“yes… yes.. I have thought about it…I’m not sure. Okay professor, Okay” Sujin hung up looking at the two. “are you in trouble…?” Baekhyun muttered. She shook her head, smiling softly “No, he wants me to join a photographers competition, and they announced the date today”

“when is it?” Sehun asked abruptly, feeling unusually curious. He had never been much for photography galleries, more into art in sculpture form, but if Sujin was entering his interest was peaked. She sighed “March 29, want to know the funny part?” Her hands extended as she looked around “it’s here, in Japan.” 

“great! we’ll be there!” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly “unless… we have schedules, ya if Sehun is still invisible he can go”

“who said I wanted to go” Sehun glared at him. He was already willing to go but if Baekhyun was volunteering him, it to looked like he was being forced. 

“it’s ok, I’m not going to win anyways, I don’t have any good photos”

“then take some, you’re in Japan. Come one let’s go!” Baekhyun grabbed her wrist pulling her away from Sehun. Sujin laughed, pulling the camera away from her face, “show me good places to take photos!” 

Sehun followed quietly behind, as they walked around Harajuku, watching Sujin take photos of everything from street art, to random indie shops, even dogs. Her and Baekhyun seemed to be having fun without him. _What happened to shopping?_ He thought bitterly, as they made their way to the next street. Sujin pointed the camera his way a few times, he thought she was going to talk to him, but instead she would take photos and walk away.

 _Every single time._ Sehun sighed as she pointed the camera his way again while he was trying to sit down.

“YA! at least tell me to move or something”

“it’s not like anyone’s going to see you in the photo” she muttered, sitting down in front of him.

They had decided to rest and eat something at a cafe near them, the inside filled with plants and crystal tables.

 _Somewhere couples go on a date…_ Sehun looked at Sujin as she scrolled through the photos she had taken. “I wish Baekhyun could’ve come with us here…” she frowned. Sehun nodded “it’s his fault for being spotted so easily.”

She laughed causing his heart to jump. His thoughts traveled to last night, the way he had grabbed her. For a moment he thought they were having a moment, which made him angry. Angry for feeling that way, because she didn't feel the same. She liked Baekhyun...

He could still feel the ghost of her hand on his face as she slowly touched him...Sujin had said she was going to slap him, but she didn’t. He had felt her shake in his grasp. Sehun thought today was going to be awkward between them, but…

She was acting like it never happened, He felt his frustration build up, people always said he was hard to read, but he had met his match. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

“Sujin" he muttered, he looked at the camera she had set on the table. The reflection of the glass creating small rainbows on the dark surface of the lense. “I don’t think I’ll be here for your photography competition” Sujin had picked up the menu reading through it, quietly complaining about the prices. Sehun looked a couple that was sitting behind them, the two of them eating off each others plate and complaining each time.

Even with Sujin in front of him, he felt lonely. She couldn’t hear him unless she had the camera, and she couldn’t spend her whole life with it glued to her eye.

 “Sujin” Sehun muttered for the second time, he didn’t know what he was going to say, he just felt like saying her name. anything to confirm she was in front of him, and that he wasn’t alone. He propped his elbows onto the table, resting his chin on top of his hand. He looked at her, looked at the way her lips moved while she repeated the menu, the way her brows furrowed when she didn’t understand the Japanese that was written. Sehun couldn’t help but laugh. If she would just pick up the camera he could help her.

 If she just picked up that camera, He could be with her…


	8. Chapter 8

_Hyung… you’ve worked so hard to help me. Yet I’m still like this_

Sehun looked at Baekhyuns sleeping form. He looked so peaceful sleeping. When he was awake he’d either be dealing with hectic schedules or trying to help him look for answers. Sehun looked down at his hands, he didn’t feel invisible except when he was around people. The sun shone through the window signaling the beginning of a new day. He hadn’t been able to sleep lately. He would just have nightmares. Nightmares of staying like this forever.

It had been a month since their visit to Tokyo, and his relationship with Sujin hadn’t gotten anywhere either. Fans had stopped trending his name, rumors of him leaving Exo instead filling their minds. His members who were sick with worry couldn’t even think about him much, they were too busy with their idol lives.

If he stayed like this forever…Was he willing to cause stress to everyone around him? Sehun walked out Baekhyuns room going into his own, all his belongings remained the same. No one had gone in, moved anything. They were too scared that something bad had happened to Sehun.

Sujin's camera was placed on his window sill, gathering dust as time went by. He was glad she could see him as long as she looked through any camera view finder.

He took his time, showering, getting dressed... that seemed like it was all he had. Time. Time to do everything, because he was nothing. Just a ghost people passed by on the streets now, At first he didn't feel dead. He would get angry if Sujin suggested that he was a ghost, Sehun buttoned his striped shirt up. A ghost is exactly what he felt like now. Always wondering, always causing people to grieve. A burden to everyone.

So with the time he had, Sehun did a lot of thinking. Slowly coming up with the best decision he could think of.

He didn’t tell Baekhyun or Sujin but he was planning to leave. Leave for good. Paris? Philippines? America? He didn’t know where, but a place where he wouldn’t bother those two. He’ll soon start looking for answers on his own. Will start searching every religion, every cultures urban legends or myths... anything that might have an idea of what happened. Sujin and Baekhyun though...They had their own lives to live.

Grabbing his clothes out of the closet, Sehun tucked them into a duffel bag. It was better to start preparing early. He needed to say his goodbyes first, but he didn’t know how long that would take.

He took out his phone, wishing he could call someone. He wished someone could hear his voice… he needed Sujin right now, he couldn’t be alone for too long.

His thoughts would take over

********  
( **Sujin pov** )

She smiled seeing the familiar figure sitting on the park bench. Her favorite ghost she would joke, eventually getting a scolding.

“Thought I’d find you here” Sujin sat down beside Sehun, adjusting the camera better. He didn’t answer, looking at a couple of joggers that were passing by them.

“You know it’s useless helping me right?” Sehun sighed.

“Are you ok? You sound… sad” he turned to look at her, grabbing her wrist. “Sujin I want to do something for you, I’ll be your model.”

She tilted her head to the side, “no it’s ok… I told you I didn’t want that anymore”

“But I do” Sehuns grip tightened slightly, “I want you to photograph me” his eyes filled with the desperation she had noticed he’d been getting lately. He wasn’t the same as before, always acting like someone who was late to something. Always distracted, and keeping his ideas to himself.

“No one can see them though, they can’t see you…”

Sehun shook his head stubbornly “But you can. You can see me right? at least let me do that favor for you”

Sujin nodded to his rhetorical question. ”ok I’ll photograph you.”

“Now.”

“Now?”

Sehun nodded, “right now”

why was he acting like this? Sujin took away the camera, wiping the lense with the back of her sleeve. “Okay… let’s do it right now” she stood up looking at the bench. “Let’s go to the studio, I still have the keys they gave me and its closed. If I get caught I’ll just say I was there to drop off the keys.” She didn’t wait for a response.

Sujin walked towards the studio near the park. It had been months since she was there, would her excuse really be believed? It didn’t matter. This was for Sehun, he seemed to want this more than her. Walking towards the door, Sujin lifted the camera again looking at Sehun smiling softly behind her.

“Ok let’s do this” turning around she unlocked the entrance door to the studio. Her footsteps echoed against the empty walls. The main floor was already set up for a photoshoot, probably for tomorrow.

It was a living room scenery, usually those were used for commercials. Stepping into the setup, Sujin looked around taking in the scene, analyzing what would be best for Sehun.

The couch was white, with brand new curtains behind it, the tags hiding behind them. A fake window had been built to make it look like a house. Lighting was set up behind to give the effect of the sun shining.

It could work. Sujin turned to look at Sehun, his eyes wandering over the props. “This is fine”

“I think so too…just sit on that couch” she pointed awkwardly. Sehun nodded, following her orders quietly, they were so serious... It made her nervous. _Why can’t he complain like always?_ Sujin thought walking towards the studio lights, turning them on. Carefully, she moved them so it was hitting Sehuns face naturally. His skin glowed beautifully, as he looked down his eyes trying to adjust to the new lighting.

“Ok” she muttered walking towards him, “just lean your head back, and look to the side” Sehun stared at her, slowly turning his head. He was beautiful… she knew that already, but seeing him like this. As a work of art for her photography.

It was like seeing him for the first time. Sujin pressed the shutter button capturing three photos. Her hands starting to shake. Even though she said she didn't want to photograph him anymore, she knew she was lying. Sehun really was made to be photographed, a real life painting come to life. 

“Ok now… lay down”

Sehun turned to look at her shocked

“it’ll be good trust me”

he took a deep breath, his body taking over the large couch as he lied down. She sighed, it didn't look right, he was missing something. Sujin looked around the props, what could she use?

A small pillow had been thrown at the end of the couch. It was simple, but the main focus was Sehun.

Grabbing the pillow she kneeled down, it was going to be difficult fixing it with one hand. Should she…. Sujin shook her head. She shouldn’t, not now. “Lift your head” Sehun followed instructions, not saying anything. All he did was look at her. Sujin put the pillow under his head “ok now just-“ her hand cupped his face, feeling the familiar soft skin under her palm, she pushed towards the pillow gently. “Stay like that”

She took photos slowly, was lying down. Comfortable. It didn’t matter how many of the same photos she was taking. Sujin could see him in this position for as long as possible. Sehun closed his eyes slowly, causing almost a sense of adrenaline course through her veins. His lashes gently casting shadows on this cheekbone.

“Are you tired?”

He nodded slowly, “it’s ok I’m fine”

“You have something on your cheek” he didn’t. Sujin just wanted to touch him again. Feel him.

These past months her feelings grew stronger everyday. He was stubborn, but loved the people around him. He was moody, but was careful of his words. He was frustrated, but didn’t show it. Her thumb traced the small scar on his cheek. A childhood scar, hardly noticeable.

“How long…” Sehun muttered opening his eyes.

He grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him, “how long were you going to keep this secret from me?” Sehun grabbed the camera from her hand roughly, throwing it at the end of the couch.

Sujin jumped at the reaction. He knew… how? Bringing his face closer to hers, Sehun looked into her eyes. “You can see me” he whispered. Sujin nodded not knowing what to say except mouth the words ‘I’m Sorry’ back at him.

“Since when”

“Japan…”

She looked down embarrassed, when Sehun walked under the entrance of the shrine, something happened.

A small sense had come over her, almost electric. It wasn’t painful. She couldn’t describe it correctly, but ever since that day she had been able to see Sehun normally. without any cameras.

“I was afraid… if I told you, you’d get your hopes up. What if you stay invisible forever? You’d only be disappointed that it only worked on me”

Sehun swung his hand around her body, closing the gap between them “I’m not disappointed… I’m so happy right now” his voice was low, the vibrations hitting the side of her neck as he spoke against it. “You idiot, you should’ve told me sooner. You wouldn’t have to be holding that stupid camera everywhere”

Sujin laughed hugging him back. He smelled good, he was warm now. His presence to her was permanent. _No more camera_ she thought happily. Sujin had been terrified of telling him, thinking he would be disappointed at the time that Baekhyun couldn't see him. As days passed her worry grew into fear, fear of hurting him. Of getting his hopes up only to tear them down when he stayed like this. Something inside her told her he was going to stay like this for a while more. It had been better to keep it a secret.

“Don’t lie to me like that again ok?” He laughed softly.

Sujin nodded “I promise” she backed away looking into his eyes. Finally she was able to look at him eye to eye. His dark brown eyes looking back at her gently, She wanted more. She wanted every part of him. She wanted to grab Sehun again, never let him go. She wanted to make sure he was happy. For now… she couldn’t. For now it wasn’t better to keep pretending she didn't like him, that she was just a friend. Sujin reached towards the camera, placing it back in position. “You promised me a photoshoot right?”

Sehun grinned, laying back down. She continued taking photos of him. Every single angle that was possible. Trying to get as much of his aura into a single photo. There was so much more to Sehun than meets the eye. As a photographer it was her job to find it. Find it and display it for the world to understand him, to see him. 

“Sujin” Sehun spoke louder than before, “let’s go on a trip”

she raised an eyebrow at him, setting the camera down and sitting beside him on the couch. “Trip where?”

“The beach, or the mountains somewhere, where’s it’s ok to be invisible because there’s no one there” she smiled “sounds fun let’s do it, should we invite Baekhyun?” Sehun shook his head “he’s busy preparing to go on tour”

“Ok just us then”

“Just us”

********  
( **Sehun POV** )

He walked back into the empty dorm, the door closing could be heard all around the place. Everything was going according to plan, of course he didn’t expect Sujin to be able to see him. For a split second he wanted to rethink his decision of leaving. He couldn’t though, Sujin deserved a normal life.

A life without him, where she can find someone she loves and get married happily. Graduate from school and become a professional photographer. A life where she wasn’t stuck talking to someone who was practically a ghost. He walked towards Baekhyuns room picking up the notebook and pen he always had ready.

Walking back to his room he clicked the pen, writing in big letters

_Baekhyun Hyung:_

_You’ve gone through a lot because of me, haven’t you? I’m sorry. I have decided to take matters into my own hands, find answers myself. I’ll be leaving. Don’t look for me, promise me! Live your life comfortable Hyung. I love you and I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. As for now… Sehun is no longer a part of Exo. Don’t worry I won’t make you deliver the message. I’ll write a letter to the company and sign it myself, pretend I mailed it ok? Also… please continue being a good friend to Sujin. Just because I’m not here doesn’t mean both of you can’t talk. Live well Hyung… I love you_

_-Exo’s former maknae Oh Sehun._

He looked at the letter, was it too cheesy? Was it good? It didn’t matter. It was all needed to be said. He flipped the page writing a letter to Chanyeol, then Junmyeons letter. Slowly he wrote a letter to every member. He was going to miss them so much. He looked at the photo He had secretly kept framed, it was a photo of nine boys. They’ve gone through so much together.

Another photo with all the members was hung in the corner. Grabbing the photos he stuck them in his duffel bag. The trip with Sujin needed to be perfect. It was the last time he was going to see her. He wasn’t going to write her a letter. He would say his goodbyes when he saw her again. Sehun looked around his room, melancholy projecting off of it. A flashback of Sujin and Baekhyun fighting over his bed came to mind. He couldn’t help but laugh, so much had changed since that night when he first met her.

The way she had asked him to be his model. He at least wanted to give her the modeling thing she asked for. That night… what had changed that night? He met her, and kept walking, and then he saw that couple and wished… Sehun felt his eyes widen. It couldn’t be that could it? Dropping everything he took out his phone quickly opening the search bar.

_‘Wishes come true’_

No…

‘ _Do wishes come true?’_

No… he’d get something corny. He didn’t know what to type in. Sehun bit down on his bottom lip, his thumb hovering over the keyboard.

‘ _Wishes granted’_

The web results popped up slowly, there wasn’t much. He skimmed through the multiple web pages that showed up. Nothing. A lot of tutorials on how to make your wishes come true showed up, as well as individual stories and blogs on how someone made their dreams come true. He was about to quit when a small ad in the corner caught his eye, except it wasn’t an ad. It had just been set up to look like one.

‘ _When the universe grants a wish’_

Sehun clicked on the link, bringing him to a dark screen. The whole website was black. When suddenly small gold letters started showing up one by one.

Did your wish come true?

Finally a small paragraph showed up. “Every year, one human is picked. Every year one wish is granted. Will you be the next lucky human?” Sehun read quietly under his breath. “Call it fate, or a higher being like a god. No one has figured it out yet. One human will get their wish granted no matter how big or small. Many elites in the world have been part of this phenomenon, though many don’t even realize it happened to them. Eventually calling it luck.-“

“-yet, this is what luck is. When the universe is on your side. Will it be on yours this year?”

 _Aye…. no way_ Sehun grimaced. There’s no way that happened. He explored the page for a while, there were a lot of believer posting their wishes on the page. A lot of others were posting faces of celebrities, presidents, etc… those who they thought were part of the wish phenomenon. Some didn’t make sense.

Sehun locked his phone annoyed. Yes, he did wish to be invisible from what he remembered. Yes he did wish to not be Sehun of Exo. He also wished to fall in love…. there was no one he was in love with? How could he if no girl on earth could see him. Except Sujin but he didn’t like her like that. He couldn’t. Sehun picked up his duffel bag again

“I also said fall in love for just one day” he muttered bitterly. “Not my whole life…” it didn’t matter if he was part of this phenomenon or not. He was stuck invisible, and he couldn’t fix it. Let me fall in love for just one day… he chuckled at the thought. He was being selfish when he wished for that. There’s no way he could fall in love

He didn’t deserve to.


	9. Chapter 9

_Is he ok?_

Sujin fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. Sehun hadn’t said anything for almost an hour. He just continued looking out the train window, completely deep in thought. He didn’t tell her where they were going, he just told her to pack for one night. 

She wanted to touch him...hug him again. Sujin knew Sehun would probably push her away if she tried. “Sujin...” Sehun muttered sitting up and turning towards her. She couldn’t answer they were in a train full of people. If they saw her talking to herself they’d probably kick her out. “Stop moving so much” Sehun sighed “we’re almost there” 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” She whispered. Sehun shook his head, a small grin tainting his lips. “Be patient” 

“You could’ve at least given me the window seat” She muttered leaning back. Even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud. Sujin was happy to be going on a trip alone with Sehun, she wanted to confess to him. Tell him how much she’s grown to like him... it didn’t matter if he felt the same or not. She needed to tell him. This trip was the perfect chance. Sujin smiled turning to look at Sehun, he was leaning his head against the window his eyes slowly closing. 

The sun was shining on his skin, creating almost a halo around him. The train chimed as the conductor spoke telling the passengers that they would be arriving shortly. “Let’s go” Sehun stood up quickly walking towards the door. She followed behind silently; Letting him lead the way. The train came to a stop while Sujin grabbed both her and Sehuns bags. “You said to pack for one night” she complained at the weight of his two duffel bags, following him out of the train. Sehun laughed grabbing one of his bag “just hold on to it so it looks like you’re carrying it”

Sujin nodded, thankful for the idea as they walked away from the station. 

He led her to a small bus that had **‘beach transport’** lit up on the small electronic screen. “Beach we’re going to the beach?” Sehun nodded walking into the bus pulling her along with him. “Sort of?” he muttered sitting down. Sujin sat beside him as the bus started.

“What do you mean sort of?” She whispered. Sehun smiled softly bringing his index finger up to his mouth “shhh people will think you’re crazy remember?” 

She looked down at her feet, not bothering to ask anymore questions. She’ll find out when they get there. It didn’t take long until the reached their spot. Sehun stood up walking out of the bus. Letting her get their stuff herself this time. Moody much? She thought irritated. 

  
"Sujin-ah" he paused and smiled at her "... leave the stuff here and race me”

“Huh?”

Sehun grabbed their bags from her hand throwing them on the ground. “Race me” 

Without a second warning he turned around running away from her and towards the beach. She felt her jaw drop watching him get further away from her.

“Race me” she repeated looking down at her shoes, they were perfect for running but for the sand? She could practically feel the grains inside her socks already. With one glance at their luggage, she sighed grabbing her camera and running after Sehun. He was already near the shore... laughing. 

 _He looks so free_  she thought smiling to herself, it was perfect. Grabbing the camera out of its case, she put the lense to her eye taking a few shots of him, the way the wind blew his hair back while he ran. He was a model without trying.

“Ya! Drop the camera for once and Hurry!” He yelled over at her waving her to come. 

“I’m coming!” She yelled back setting the camera gently on the sand. Taking off her shoes and socks she ran after Sehun. “Why are we here?! It’s not even good weather for the beach yet”

Sehun shrugged “exactly no ones here so you can talk to me all you want without looking crazy” She felt her cheeks heat up, all he wanted was to talk to her comfortably. “Sehun” she muttered looking up at him, “I’m glad you brought us here because....” she took two steps toward him.

“I can do this!” With all her strength Sujin pressed her hands against his chest shoving him onto the ground. The waves rushed towards him getting him wet. Before she could run Sujin felt Sehuns hand wrap around her ankle pulling her down onto the wet sand.

She cringed feeling her pants absorb the salt water easily, the grains of sand sticking to the fabric. “Couldn’t you have picked somewhere less messier to travel to?” 

They had spent half the day traveling and now the sun was setting, Hues of orange and yellow shining over the water that splashed around them. Sehun smiled, “why don’t you like the beach?”

Sujin laughed, bringing her hand down towards the wet sand and grabbing a handful of it. She reaching towards sehun, Her sand filled palm making contact with his chest, the small grains falling over his body “I do like the beach”

Sehun stared into her eyes, ignoring the fact that his white shirt was now dirty. What she had intended to be a playful gesture, now seemed to create more something more. The air between them suddenly shifting. Sehuns smile had faded, his expression showing her an emotion she couldn’t make out.

Laughing awkwardly, Sujin pulled her hand back. “Sorry I went too far” she muttered, eyeing his dirty shirt.

“You know-“ Sehun looked away, watching the tide rock back and forth “even now I can’t get used to it.”

“Used to what?”

“This. You being able to see me and touch me” Sehun spoke calmly. As if they were talking about the weather and not his biggest problem. “I’ve been invisible for so long now... it’s strange that you’re the only one who can see me” 

“I’m sorry...” Sujin couldn’t help but mutter, she felt bad. Out of all the people in the world he was stuck with her. Even a staff member from sm would’ve been more helpful.

“Ya.” Sehun threw sand towards her like a child. “Don’t say sorry, I don’t hate that you’re the only one who can see me, I’m just saying it’s weird”

 _Tell him... tell him._  Sujin thought to herself _tell him how you feel. Now is the perfect time._ She would be stupid not to. She had the perfect setting, the perfect atmosphere. The sun was close to gone now, leaving them in violet shadows and a dark blue sky. Sehun was staring out into the horizon, both of his hands unconsciously playing with the sand. 

“Sehun” 

Gathering up every last ounce of courage she had, Sujin grabbed his shoulders turning him to her. “I....” 

He raised an eyebrow “you?”

He was beautiful. The perfect view for a photographer, or just for her. She leaned closer to him, her heart was pounding. What is she supposed to tell him? She held onto his shoulder tightly, slowly leaning towards him until their faces were inches from each other. She wanted to kiss him, show him how she feels instead of telling him.

"Sujin?"  

“I think I li...” 

She stopped, watching as his hands gripped her elbows, moving her arms away from his shoulders. Sehun smiled, not the smile he had on before when he was running. This one was filled with sadness. His thumb tracing small invisible circles on her arm 

“Sujin you were about to say something stupid again weren’t you?"

Her elbows were wet... she looked at his hands. He had covered them in sand as payback. She didn't even notice when he had grabbed the sand. “I was” she agreed, laughing. He saw it coming, he knew what she was going to say. So he decided to stop it. That was the only explanation she could think of. They weren't exactly in a position where he could've confused the situation.That was fine, less embarrassment that way since she didn’t actually say anything to him. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever to her, in reality... she knew it was only around ten seconds. It was more than enough for her to see that he pitied her. He felt bad for what just happened.

“So..." Sehun stood up, trying to change the subject "it’s an overnight trip, and I decided tent would be easier, thats what one of the duffel bags were” he shook off the sand around him before looking down at her “is that ok?”

Sujin nodded, she didn’t care anymore. She wanted to go home. Sehun left, running towards the bags. Standing up, Sujin walked towards the camera she had left a couple feet away from her. It was dark now, the moonlight shining over the waves making the water look silver. It was beautiful. Something a photographer should’ve been excited for.

Bringing the camera up to her face, she looked through the view finder. Holding her breath her finger pressed down on the shutter button. 

Blurry. She didn’t have to check to know. It was photographer intuition. Sujin heard Sehun come back, as he started setting up the tent behind her. His efforts almost silent

Sujin went back to check the photo she just took the images displaying on the touch screen brightly. Just as she thought, blurry. She scrolled through her photos, feeling her heart drop. When had she turned like this?

When did she start..?

Her thumb slid across the screen going back and forth through her photos. They were all of Sehun, and if they weren’t the images were blurry, unfocused, no attention given to them whatsoever. 

“Sujin-ah! The tents ready”

“I’m not tired you go ahead” she yelled back at Sehun. She waited until she heard him shuffle himself into the tent, making sure she heard him zip up the front entrance. 

Then her legs gave out.

Sujin fell onto the sand, staring at her camera. What was she supposed to do now? She had completely changed her photography style without noticing. The vibe of her photos were different. They were all focused for Sehun. Her main focus was Sehun. 

What was she going to do about the competition? Or her future in photography? Sehun was invisible it's not like anyone could see him in her photos, and now every photo she took... looked empty. She dropped her camera onto the sand. Looking at the ocean in front of her.

“How am I going to be a photographer when my whole skill now revolves around....” she stopped talking, turning around to make sure he wasn’t there listening. he wasn't. She had told herself that it didn't matter how he felt. As long as he knew, but now that it happened. Now that he turned her down in the calmest most discreet way possible. 

It hurt like hell.

How was supposed to revolve her art, her skill around someone who wont look at the camera the way it looks at him? Sujin sighed, laying down. She stared up at the sky. There were more stars present than in the city. She felt drained... she shouldn't have gone on this trip. The sky above her slowly became dark as her eyelids closed on her. She didn't want to sleep, but it had been a long day and now her body was telling her to rest.

*********

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, the air had turned cold. She was shivering, but that wasn't what woke her up, She was being carried. Sujin opened her eyes as much as she could. 

"idiot"

Sehun... Sehun was carrying her into the tent. He didn't say it with anger, or annoyance, but with amusement. He found this funny. She pretended to stay sleeping as he laid her down. The floor of the tent covered with multiple blankets. It was nice and warm. Sehun closed the door of the tent. Sujin didn't want to deal with him right now... she couldn't. Feeling a blanket drape over her, Sujin then heard Sehun make his way to the opposite side of the small tent staying as far from her as possible. 

Sujin counted to two minutes, wondering if he was sleeping. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Sehun who had his back to her. The tent was small enough that if she stretched out her hand and leaned a little she could poke him. The heartache from before crashing into her, she was better off outside. 

"we say this a lot don't we?" Sehun suddenly spoke, his voice muffled by the blanket he was covered in.

"do what?"

Sehun spun around, bringing himself closer to her. "say sorry" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. her forehead touching his chest, as her anger started boiling

"what the hell are you doing?"

"Saying sorry and hugging you, isn't that what we always do?" Sehun looked at her, his face calm and collected like always. "can't friends hug?"

"not like this.." Sujins voice broke, she wanted to slap him. Instead, she raised her arm to hug him back. Even after playing in the sand he smelled good, Even after a long day he was warm and comfortable. She hated it. She knew that for her own good she shouldn't be holding him like this. Laying down together like this. He was an asshole. Especially for acting this way when he cut off her confession.

but...did she care?

Sujin couldn't bring it in herself to care. Not now, not when he was with her like this. Holding her in a way she always wanted to be held by him. "I'm sorry" Sehun repeated their overused phrase. 

Before she knew it they fell asleep, holding eachother. The sound of the ocean waves in the background creating a lullaby for the two. Everything she ever wanted right next to her.

**********************

_As I thought.... It was going to be hard saying goodbye to you. Especially in person like I wanted to. So last night while you were outside and I was inside the tent I decided to write this...Sujin-ah take care. Do well in your photography and classes. Become the most famous photographer in the world. The one who is impossible to book, the type that not even I can be able to be photographed by because of how amazing you are. Thank you for everything, and I know we say this a lot but I'm sorry for being so annoying. I appreciate everything you've done. I'm leaving Seoul. Not sure when I'll be back or if I'll even be back. I need to figure this out on my own. Don't look for me, it's going to be impossible. Again thank you for everything._

_\- Oh Sehun_

Sujin stared at the letter, the tent empty and cold. The morning sun was peaking through the tents small holes. She was alone. His clothes were gone, but he had left all the blankets behind to cover her with them. She stared at her camera in the corner, glaring at it. Instead of making a scene yesterday she should've had a good time with Sehun like he had planned. They should've played in the sand and water more. They could've had such a great time. She would've held back her confessions if she knew that would be the last time she saw him... and now... 

Sehun was gone. 


End file.
